Dulce Melodía
by Lawlie93
Summary: Alemania es aterrorizada por la presencia de un asesino serial, mejor conocido como El Mudo. El cuerpo de policía, viendo limitada sus posibilidades, decide recurrir a uno de los agentes especiales más excéntricos de Europa: Rivaille. ¿Puede entre tanta matanza desenvolverse una historia de amor?- YAOI: RIEREN.
1. Chapter 1

**Dulce Melodía**

**_By Lawlie_**

**Resumen:**

Alemania es aterrorizada por la presencia de un asesino serial, mejor conocido como El Mudo. El cuerpo de policía, viendo limitada sus posibilidades, decide recurrir a uno de los agentes especiales más excéntricos de Europa: Rivaille. ¿Puede entre tanta matanza desenvolverse una historia de amor?- YAOI: RIEREN.

Hola, soy Lawlie! No soy nueva escribiendo, pero sí soy nueva aquí. Llevo algún tiempo de óxido, pero espero puedan acompañarme en este proyecto de historia loca que tengo! Es una historia básicamente de suspenso, la llevo maquinando casi un mes en mi cabeza y finalmente me he decidido por publicarla aquí. Sin más, dejo algunas breves notas.

**Notas: **1. Debido a que Eren es mudo, he decidido diferencia su diálogo colocándolo en _cursiva_. 2. No sé nada acerca de Francia, Alemania, nunca he pisado aquellos lares aún, por lo cual esto es solo obra de mi imaginación xD. 3. DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sino a su respectiva autora. Yo solo me presto de sus personajes en calidad de fan. 4. WARNING: Yaoi ;)

**Enjoy it ;)!**

**Prólogo**

.

.

Martes 21 de Setiembre del 2013, 2:59 a.m. – En algún lugar del mundo.

Janine repasaba con aburrimiento título tras título, sin buscar algo en específico, simplemente tratando de encontrar alguno lo suficientemente bueno para distraerla en la hora de los demonios, como ella solía denominar a la tercera hora de la madrugada, en la cual contaban las leyendas de hechos sobrenaturales. Chasqueó la lengua y maldijo internamente a Clarise, su mejor amiga, por recomendarle una página web tan aburrida como aquella.

- "_Rincón 48... Historias basadas en la vida real_"... Sí, claro, cómo no... – Fastidiada y, sobretodo, aburrida continúo bajando de título en título hasta que su atención se fijó en uno en especial: _El juego de los mudos_. La advertencia le prohibía leerla por no pertenecer aún al grupo de los adultos, pero ella a sus dieciséis años ya tenía suficiente experiencia literaria y perturbadora sobre relatos de ultratumba y sadomasoquismo, así que sin más dio click pasando por alto el aviso de alto contenido sangriento.

No supo a ciencia cierta si fue el título lo que llamó su atención o si fue el breve resumen de apenas un par de oraciones. Pero su pericia en historias creipy le indicó que aquel relato era digno de su curiosidad, y confirmó su teoría cuando el autor, _BlueEyes_, había especificado claramente que la historia estaba basada en la vida real y que, por ende, era necesaria la abstención de personas sensibles. Ella río para sus adentros y continuó leyendo, convencida que llevaba demasiado tiempo leyendo relatos de tal índole como para sorprenderse por algún pretencioso autor.

Esa noche, y lo que restó de la semana, no pudo pegar ojo sin que las pesadillas la invadieran.

.

**Capítulo I**

.

.

.

Lunes 21 de Abril del 2014, 7:00 a.m. - Alemania

_Querido Namir:_

_Lamento no haberme conectado durante esta semana, los exámenes me tienen loco. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de esa maestra con complejo de modelo? Pues, ella no ha parado de acosarme para que la pinte como mi próximo proyecto... Por supuesto, me he negado varias veces pero ella sigue insistiendo... Sea como sea, espero que podamos hablar dentro de unas horas... ¡Nos leemos pronto! _

_-Eren Jeager_

_. _

Eren suspiró sonoramente mientras dudaba en apretar el botón de _Enviar_; él no era precisamente el tipo de persona que se molestaba en justificarse con cualquier persona tras una semana de desaparición virtual, sin embargo, de alguna extraña forma, llegó a considerar a Namir Latré como su mejor amigo virtual al que nunca verá en su vida, y realmente esperaba que fuera así, no soportaría pensar que todos aquellos secretos que le contó fueran divulgados por aquí. Por suerte, Namir era francés y no estaba interesado en viajar a Alemania. Finalmente, se decidió por enviar su breve mensaje esperando que le llegara pronto una respuesta.

- ¿Hablabas con tu amigo virtual? – La voz del rubio lo sorprendió, no esperaba verlo tan pronto en la universidad.

- _Sí, ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí? – _Preguntó mediante señas.

- La profesora Harris me citó temprano, quiere publicar mi ensaño sobre "La pena de muerte: controversias" a una revista famosa allá en New York... pero no sé... ¿Tú qué piensas? – Preguntó avergonzado tomando asiento frente al castaño.

- _Deberías aceptar. Tienes una buena habilidad de argumentación. –_ Respondió con una sonrisa acariciando suavemente la mano de su amigo en son de confianza. Armin se sonrojó levemente, no esperaba que su mejor amigo de la infancia pensara eso de él.

- Lo pensaré. – Respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El castaño observó la hora en su móvil, pronto comenzaría su clase de Teoría Gráfica; con una breve disculpa cogió su morral y emprendió marcha. La Facultad de Artes de la Universidad Mayor de Alemania estaba justo frente a la cafetería en la cual minutos antes se hallaban ambos sentados, por lo cual Armin pudo observar como su amigo se perdía entre el mar de estudiantes que entraban angustiados. Era la época en la cual los trabajos de medio ciclo se entregaban, muchos avances debían ser resueltos pronto si no deseaban ver una terrible nota desaprobatoria en su registro. La Universidad Mayor de Alemania era muy rigurosa con sus estudiantes, y tal vez por eso también era una de las más caras; pero eso no fue problema para Armin, quien recibió una beca completa gracias a su desempeño sobresaliente en su etapa escolar. Jeager, por otro lado, pudo apelar a media beca debido a su incapacidad de habla, el resto lo financiaba con el fondo que sus padres habían dejado para su educación universitaria.

El rubio calculó que aún le quedaba un par de horas antes de que su clase de Derecho Penal II empiece, con un suspiro breve sacó un libro de su morral y lo abrió en la página en la que se quedó el día de ayer.

.

.

.

9:12 a.m. – Alemania.

_El Peregrino _era un bar conocido en los barrios bajos que abría sin falta alguna todos las noches de la semana, todas las noches del año, contando fechas festivas y días no laborables. El dueño, James Thompson, un hombre regordete que fácilmente pasaba los cincuenta, era conocido por sus más allegados por su increíble sentido de avaricia, llevaba dos divorcios realizados y un tercero en pleno trámite en su registro civil; a pesar de que no era un hombre sociable, contaba un pequeño grupo de amigos que religiosamente visitaban su bar todos los fines de semana. Y fue precisamente por este pequeño grupo de amigos que ahora la policía se encontraba invadiendo el local con una intervención justificada por cuarenta y ocho horas registradas de desaparición del presunto dueño. Los amigos de Thompson se extrañaron cuando el pasado viernes por la noche fueron como siempre a ventilar sus penas en dulces tragos de alcohol, y se encontraron con la extraña escena del bar cerrado; sin embargo, no fue hasta el domingo por la noche cuando Robert Darris llamó a la policía denunciando el secuestro de James. Lo que no imaginó fue que Thompson sí se hallaba en su local, solo que llevaba más de tres días en proceso de descomposición.

- ¡Comandante Smith! ¡Hemos confirmado la identidad del cadáver, en efecto se trata de James Thompson, y estamos casi seguro que esto es obra de _él_! – Dijo un joven con insignia policial acercándose rápidamente al rubio.

Erwin no dijo nada, pero fijó sus fríos ojos azules en la cinta amarilla que prohibía el ingreso de cualquier persona fuera del cuerpo policial. No necesitó de la declaración de su subordinado, él ya sabía quién era el autor de dicho crimen. Sin mediar palabra ingresó al local con un solo objetivo en mente: verificar por sus propios ojos lo que ya sabía de antemano. Y como si todo se tratara de un absurdo _déjà vu _presenció lo que ya llevaba viendo como una horrorosa y repetida pesadilla: el hedor de la sangre descompuesta y almacenada durante días invadió sus fosas nasales, sino fuera porque él ya estaba acostumbrado al pútrido olor nauseabundo ahora se encontraría devolviendo el desayuno como algunos de sus subordinados; aunque las ventanas se hallaban cubiertas podía adivinar que el gran bulto cubierto por un manto negro era James T., así que sin mayor ceremonia se colocó un par de guantes desechables y se apresuró a destapar el cadáver. El rostro del hombre que estaba frente suyo apenas fue reconocible con la foto que fue presentada horas atrás, su boca se hallaba sellada por unos hilos negros gruesos que habían sido introducidos en su piel como una macabra costura, los párpados habían sido extraídos, por lo cual los ojos hundidos del fallecido causaban una mayor impresión. Smith acarició las costuras que noches atrás impidieron que Thompson gritara por ayuda, frunció el ceño reincorporándose repentinamente; sin lugar a dudas esto era obra de _él._ Retirándose los guantes llamó a uno de sus subordinados.

- Registren toda la zona, no dejen pasar nada por alto. Quiero hasta el más mínimo cabello como evidencia del crimen. No podemos dejar que se nos escape esta vez. – Demandó mientras sacaba las llaves del coche ignorando a la multitud de periodistas que habían arribado solo apenas unos minutos atrás. Sin más Erwin se retiró maquinando en su cabeza su próxima ficha a mover, este asunto se estaba volviendo personal.

.

.

10:35 p.m. – Alemania.

- _...Y volviendo con las noticias de esta noche, se presume que El Mudo, como la policía ha denominado al asesino serial que viene aterrorizando Alemania durante estos últimos meses, ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas. La policía se encontró esta vez con el asesinato de James Thompson, un trabajador honrado que con mucho esfuerzo logró abrir su propio bar mejor conocido como... – _La voz de la periodista se perdió en el pequeño departamento cuando Eren fue a la cocina en busca de más salsa roja.

.

- Eren... ¿te parece que cambie de canal?... quiero comer tranquila sin tener que escuchar otro episodio sangriento de homicidas locos... – Pidió Mikasa, quien al ver el pulgar levantado de su amigo desde la puerta de la cocina cambió el programa por uno de animales fantásticos.

El joven castaño se sentó junto a la asiática con su plato de pasta roja, observando curioso como un perro se balanceaba sobre una gran pelota roja. Era común que algunas noches Ackerman se pasara a cenar junto a él, se conocieron en la secundaria cuando ella fue trasladada desde Asia, de alguna parte de Japón que ahora no recuerda, a su escuela. Desde entonces, la joven ha desarrollado un instinto sobreprotector con el joven de orbes expresivas. En un principio Eren, quien estuvo acostumbrado a lidiar solo desde temprana edad, se vio incómodo por la insistencia de la pelinegra de estar siempre con él, pero con el tiempo aprendió a soportar su presencia callada y devota.

Ambos jóvenes cenaron en silencio. Una vez que lavaron el servicio, Mikasa condujo a Eren a la sala de estar mientras apagaba la TV con el mando a distancia.

- ¿Cómo te va con Dereck? – Preguntó sin más. El mayor la observó hastiado.

- _Me va bien. ¿Qué tal las clases? – _Preguntó en busca de escapar del tema que sabía se aproximaba.

- Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿no Eren? – Señaló seria la menor sujetándole las manos con cariño.

- _Lo sé, no te preocupes. Estaré bien. – _Respondió sonriendo mientras acariciaba suavemente las manos de la joven.

El mayor acomodó un poco su bufanda roja mientras regresaba a la cocina por un poco de té, sabía de las costumbres de Ackerman y, aunque a veces era un poco molesta y sofocante, no podía evitar tener ciertos detalles con ella. Mikasa observó con cariño al joven, debido a la incapacidad adquirida de hablar de su amigo, él solía mostrar su afecto y confianza mediante breves caricias, generalmente en las manos; era de aquella forma en la cual demostraba su agradecimiento y apoyo a sus seres más queridos. Él ni ella tenían familia en Alemania. Ella porque decidió hacer su vida en Alemania, lejos del control parental, y él porque había perdido los suyos años atrás cuando apenas era un retoño de tan solo siete años. Pero esa era historia pasada, y no evocaría cosas tristes siendo ellos tan felices como lo eran ahora.

Con una sonrisa vio como Jeager apareció con un plato de galletas en mano y una taza de té en la otra. Sí, definitivamente ellos eran felices ahora, pensó.

.

.

11:25 p.m. – Alemania.

- ¿Revisaste el informe, Hangi? – Preguntó Smith mientras sorbía un poco de café amargo. La mujer de anteojos se encontraba parada frente a él, observando a su compañero y amigo inmerso en un mar de papeles extendidos en su escritorio.

- Por supuesto, fui yo quien lo escribió. – Respondió seria, como siempre que se trataba de su trabajo.

- Entonces, debes estar de acuerdo con lo que te propuse esta mañana, ¿verdad? – Cuestionó mientras por breves segundos levantaba la mirada de los informes que leía.

La castaña cambió de actitud repentinamente, mostrando ahora una sonrisa maniática en su rostro. Lanzando una carcajada lunática respondió:

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es hora de llamar al enanín! – Dijo con voz cantarina mientras salía tarareando de la oficina del mayor. Con ellos el rubio de cejas pronunciadas no hizo más que suspirar cansado; al final de cuentas, tal vez eso era lo mejor, después de todo.

.

.

Eso es todo por ahora, espero hayan disfrutado hasta el primer capítulo de la historia! Haré una próxima actualización en una semana, probablemente! Puede que esté media dispersa ahora, pero prometo que se las cosas se irán aclarando con el pasar de los capítulos.

Con respecto a la duración, no creo que pase de los 10 capítulos, tal vez sean unos 8. No estoy segura todavía, ya tengo todo escrito en notas personales, así que sí sé cómo la continuaré :)!

No duden en comentar o consultarme cualquier cosa, por supuesto no haré spoilers, sino no tendría sentido xD! ...

Sin más, gracias por leer hasta aquí, nos leemos pronto! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Nos leemos más pronto de lo que pensaba! En realidad estoy aprovechando que estoy en descanso médico preventivo para poder avanzar lo más que pueda en la historia, porque sé que en cuanto regrese a entrenar no me dará tanto el tiempo ni las energías...

Agradezco sinceramente a todas aquellas personas que se han pasado por aquí para darle una oportunidad a este intento de historia de criminología y suspenso, y les mando un abrazo muy grande a esas tres personas que se molestaron en dedicarme unas palabras. Sinceramente, gracias :)! Quienes escriban, sabrán que tan feliz le pone a un escritor los comentarios de quienes lo leen.

Lamento que el capítulo sea corto, y medio soso... pero es recién en el siguiente que las cosas se ponen interesantes! Como se trata de un proyecto de suspenso, necesitaba dejar las cosas tal y como estaban en este capítulo.

**Nota: **No lo mencioné antes, y tal vez ahora sea evidente, pero de todas formas lo menciono: Eren es mudo xD...

Creo que eso es todo... Sin más los dejo leer :)!

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

.

Martes 22 de Abril del 2014, 10:20 a.m. – Alemania.

.

Con suavidad deslizó el carboncillo en la inmaculada hoja que tenía frente a él, tratando de evocar el rostro de Dereck de entre sus recuerdos dispersos. Cada línea, cada trazo, cada difuminación que hacía con su mano no parecían ser suficiente. Observó detenidamente el bosquejo. No, esa persona no era Dereck. Su mirada no era tan afilada ni su nariz tan respingada. Con creciente frustración arrancó el papel de su block y haciendo una improvisada pelota lo lanzó lejos, donde esa blasfemia de dibujo no pudiera alcanzar su vista. Que absurdo, pensó, ¿y así se hacía llamar pintor? Si ni siquiera podía hacer un simple retrato de su novio.

Con pereza se levantó de su banca, apagó la luz de su escritorio y sacó la portátil de su morral. La colocó sobre sus piernas mientras se acomodaba en su cama aún sin tender; la bufanda roja le molestaba un poco, así que se la aflojó un poco. Aún era temprano y no tenía clases hasta más tarde, así que sin mayor prisa abrió su bandeja de entrada. Mensajes varios le saludaron en un principio: avisos del banco, promociones de alguna tienda de ropa, notificaciones de alguna cuenta de sus redes sociales, y una respuesta aún sin abrir. Con el ánimo mejorado ignoró todas las anteriores y abrió el mensaje cuyo remitente dictaba Namir Latré.

.

.

5:15 p.m. – Francia

.

.

En la 120 de _Lauriston Street_, justo frente a un pequeño café se encontraba un edificio muy similar a otros varios que se repartían por la capital; lo que muy pocas personas sabían era que en el departamento 35, la útlima puerta al fondo del pasillo, estaba siendo recién ocupada por un individuo un tanto peculiar. El pequeño lugar tenía un balcón que casi abarcaba toda la sala de estar y la cocina; allí se encontraban apiladas cajas que aún estaban a medio desempacar, entre ellas, sentado en un pequeño banco se encontraba un hombre cuya edad podía ser fácilmente confundida por su breve estatura. El Agente de casos especiales de París, Rivaille Lance Ackerman, mejor conocido en el continente europeo como "El Hombre más fuerte de la Humanidad" por su increíble destreza en distintas artes marciales y su impecable manejo de armas, se hallaba sumido en perfecta concentración leyendo las precauciones de una nueva marca de desinfectante que consiguió en promoción. A lo lejos, probablemente en la que sería la habitación principal, sonaba insistentemente el móvil del francés.

- ¡Capitán! ¡Su teléfono lleva sonando más de cinco minutos! – La voz femenina de Petra Ral interrumpió su tarea. La joven apareció de la cocina con un par de cajas que tenían escrito por todos lados "CUIDADO. DELICADO".

- Petra... si alguna de mis vasijas se rompen te sacaré a patadas de aquí. – Advirtió el hombre mientras abría con cuidado otra caja.

- ¡Por Dios! – Exclamó la pelirroja mientras iba a por el móvil de su superior.

Petra Ral era una mujer joven y bonita que se decidió por una vida en el cuerpo oficial de la capital de Francia cuando se vio obligada a tomar la posición del hombre de la casa. Su familia constaba de su madre y dos pequeñas hermanas que aún no terminaban la educación primaria. El día en que su padre, Patrick Ral, murió a causa de un robo a mano armada, Petra se juró a sí misma que se dedicaría a combatir el crimen. Apenas terminó la secundaria se enlistó en la Policía Francesa, fue en su segundo año de entrenamiento que fue encargada a Rivaille L. Ackerman, un hombre cuya vida excéntrica se dividía entre la policía, mudanzas improvisadas y materiales de limpieza. Aunque en un principio no estuvo del todo conforme con su suerte, con el pasar de los meses pudo comprender en alguna medida el extraño comportamiento de su superior. Rivaille en realidad era un hombre sorprendente, con una inteligencia superior al promedio y un carácter de mierda; llevaba diez años dedicado a la policía y otros dos a resolver casos especiales donde generalmente involucraban a asesinos seriales. A pesar de que Ral ya había cumplido su tiempo de entrenamiento junto al pequeño hombre, ella solicitó a su superior formar parte de su pequeño equipo; el hombre tardó exactamente dos meses en aceptar su solicitud.

- Capitán – La mujer se acercó con semblante serio a su superior. – Es el comandante Smith desde Alemania, dice que es importante.

- Tch... pásamelo. – Demandó el de cabellos negros mientras retiraba el pañuelo blanco que usualmente usaba en sus sesiones de limpieza. – Más te vale que esto sea importante Smith, o me veré obligado en patearte el trasero la próxima vez que te vea.

- Rivaille, es un gusto escuchar tu voz. – Saludó irónico la voz del comandante. – Y sí, es importante; ya deberías saber que yo no suelo interrumpir tus sesiones de limpieza por cualquier cosa.

- Como sea, ¿qué quieres? –

- Necesito que tú y tu escuadrón vengan a Alemania. Hay un asesino serial al cual no hemos podido seguirle el rastro y- No pudo continuar porque la voz del francés interrumpió su explicación.

- Se trata de El Mudo, ¿no es así? – Preguntó aburrido mientras se dirigía al balcón del que sería su nuevo departamento por tal vez tres meses.

- Así es... –

- No estoy interesado en desenmascarar a un iluso justiciero. – Declaró el francés.

- ¿Justiciero? ¡Rivaille, este sujeto es un asesino en serie! ¡Debemos detener a este loco homicida! – Exclamó el rubio.

- ¿Debemos? Esto es Francia, Erwin, no quiero tener ningún asunto pendiente por allá ni ver a esa demente que tienes como médico forense. – Dictaminó el capitán.

- Está bien, Rivaille, pero solo quiero que sepas que me han llegado unos nuevos filtros de té negro traídos directamente desde Inglaterra... – Dijo en un tono de aparente desinterés. El mutismo de su amigo lo animó a continuar. – Además que tu escuadrón ya aceptó el caso.

- Eres un bastardo, Smith. – Maldijo masticando sus palabras. Tras unos veinte segundos que al rubio le parecieron eternos finalmente respondio: - Acepto.

- ¡Perfecto! Mañana sale tu tren, te espero a las 10:00 am aquí. – Y dicho esto colgó sin esperar réplica alguna.

Ackerman rumió algunas maldiciones más mientras despejaba su frente de algunos mechones largos de cabello carbón. Erwin Smith era un hombre que siempre tenía un as bajo la manga, y no siempre jugaba limpio; pero sus intenciones siempre iban por un bien mayor y no era un mal tipo. Lo conoció cuando aún era un pobre chiquillo perdido en el mundo de la delincuencia. Rivaille había nacido en las calles bajas de la capital, y allí fue donde se crío. Sobreviviendo a duras penas y creando justicia por sus propias manos. Fue entonces que su primer encuentro con el blondo le dio un nuevo sentido a su vida. Smith, quien se encontraba entrenando en Francia en aquellos años y cuyas altas calificaciones lo hacían un candidato perfecto a un cargo mayor, había presenciado una tarde cómo un chiquillo de piel blanca y cabellos oscuros hacía frente a un trío de pandilleros que trataban de abusar de una chiquilla perdida. El francés no tuvo mayores complicaciones en disminuir a los tres jóvenes en cuestión de minutos; supo en ese instante que él podría ser un arma útil para la policía, solo había que acarrearlo por el camino correcto. Aquella tarde le invitó un café y con un buen arsenal de argumentos convincentes –chantaje- fue que lo convenció de tomar lugar como aspirante al cuerpo policial. Rivaille observó con pesar sus cajas a medio desempacar, tendría que volver a empacar sus utensilios de limpieza.

- Capitán, ¿le parece si guardo sus escobillas en el pequeño armario bajo la calefacción? – Preguntó su subordinada señalando en sus manos una caja absurdamente grande y repleta de escobillas de distintos tamaños y colores.

- Sabes que está prohibido que tú y los otros acepten misiones sin mi consentimiento, ¿verdad? – Preguntó fastidiado mientras le daba la espalda para recoger las pequeñas cosas que ya había desempacado.

- ¿De qué misión me habla, capitán? – Preguntó desconcertada la mujer.

- Tch... Estúpido Smith bastardo... – Su mirada se agrió apenas comprendió la situación. Ese rubio malnacido siempre se salía con la suya.

.

.

7:20 p.m. – Alemania.

.

.

- Estoy preocupada por Eren. – Dijo por fin la pelinegra tras dos horas de pleno mutismo en la biblioteca.

Armin levantó la vista de su libro de _Historia Universal_ para fijar su atención en su amiga. Mikasa solía tener esas charlas con él cuando Eren no estaba presente, no sabía a cierta ciencia si se trataba de un instinto maternal desarrollado o de simple obsesión. Sea como sea, la asiática nunca parecía aceptar las relaciones de su mejor amigo. Eren Jeager declaró su homosexualidad cuando tenía quince años, en aquel entonces el chiquillo había decido ir a la escuela con una sudadera que rezaba en letras celestes I'M GAY SO WHAT; Mikasa no pronunció palabra durante ese día hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando con un abrazo largo le prometió que le cuidaría siempre pasase lo que pasase. Ambos, Armin y Eren, coincidieron en que tal vez era su forma de demostrar su apoyo y su amistad.

- Yo creo que Eren puede cuidarse solo. – Respondió el blondo ojeando las diferentes imágenes que el libro le proporcionaba.

- Eren aún es muy inocente. No sabe lo que hace. – Declaró con convicción cerrando a continuación el libro de su amigo.

- Mikasa... ya hemos hablado de esto antes. – Dijo con pesar Arlet ante la insistencia de su amiga. – A él no le va hacer gracia que andes interponiéndote en sus relaciones; quiere hacer su vida como un chico cualquiera.

Las palabras del rubio estremecieron su corazón. Guardó silencio por algunos minutos sopesando las palabras de su amigo. Ella sabía que el alemán no era precisamente el tipo de joven que podía ser fácilmente confundido por damisela en peligro, en realidad, Jeager solía demostrar con sus acciones la gran fortaleza y determinación que guardaba dentro de su alma acorazada; como aquella vez en la que no dudó en enfrentarse a golpes a Reiner Braun cuando acosaba a Christa Renz, la dulce chica de la floristería, por supuesto Braun no tardó en mandarlo al suelo y fue ella quien tuvo someter al grandulón para que no siguiera arremetiendo contra su amigo, pero el punto de la historia es que el castaño poseía gran valor... y una gran cabezonería. Sin embargo, ella sabía que, a pesar de todo eso, el de ojos aguamarina aún guardaba mucho dolor en su interior, y que habían demonios que todavía no había aprendido a superar. Mikasa realmente esperaba que su amigo fuera feliz; pero, mientras tanto, no iba a dejar que cualquier mequetrefe se aprovechara de la inocencia que sabía aún poseía el de tez bronceada.

- De todas formas, no planeo quitarle el ojo encima a ese tal Drake – Decidió seria.

- Su nombre es Dereck. – Corrigió aburrido el blondo.

- No me importa cómo se llame ese- Quiso continuar con su perorata, pero una mano en su hombro la tomó desprevenida.

- ¡Hey, chicos, hola! – La voz de un joven más alto los saludó.

- Hola, Jean... – Saludaron aliviados, Armin porque por fin le pondría fin a la interminable plática, y ella porque esa vez no fue Eren quien la sorprendió hablando de su novio actual.

Jean Kirschtein era un sujeto que conocían gracias a Eren. El joven era estudiante de artes, pero, a diferencia del aspirante a pintor, Kirschtein planeaba dedicarse a artes escénicas. Usualmente andaba criticando cada proyecto que el castaño presentaba, argumentando que estaba hasta los cojones que le tuvieran preferencia a Jeager tan solo por ser mudo; sin embargo, la mayoría sospechaba que en realidad se trataba de un ataque de celos, no era novedad para nadie que el de mayor altura estaba fascinado con Mikasa Ackerman.

- Mikasa... yo me preguntaba, si es que, claro, no tienes nada más que hacer ahora más tarde, tal vez podríamos tú y yo.. yo y tú... pasear por ahí o... – Comenzó el recién llegado.

- No puedo, tengo que terminar un trabajo esta noche. - Se negó la joven mientras recogía sus libros y se disponía a retirarse. – Nos vemos mañana, Armin. Buenas noches, Jean.

Ambos jóvenes observaron como la asiática abandonaba el recinto del saber sin mayor ceremonia. Jean, quien aún se encontraba parado y con la mano alzada –como un absurdo reflejo por detener a Ackerman- tomó asiento resignado y desanimado en donde segundos antes la chica de sus sueños ocupaba el lugar. El rubio observó apenado al mayor, él sabía que Kirschtein no era una mala persona, pero sin duda era muy torpe por tratar de ganarse a Mikasa de la peor forma posible: retando a Eren.

- ¡Rayos! ¡No sé qué tenga Jeager que no tenga yo! – Se quejó. Armin suspiró cansado nuevamente, aparentemente él era visto como la persona ideal para contarle tus desastres amorosos. – ¡Si es tan torpe e inepto, no puedo creer que Mikasa lo prefiera antes que a mí...!

Arlet se decidió finalmente por cerrar su libro, esa noche parecía no tener fin.

.

.

.

**_El juego de los mudos – Parte 4 _**_por BlueEyes. Publicado a las 2:59 a.m._

_(...) Finalmente he concluido, tras varios casos, que es mejor aplicar anestesia general. Debo admitir que me apena terriblemente el no poder presenciar cómo estos cerdos se retuercen de dolor mientras les silencio para siempre, pero es necesario hacer tal sacrificio para comenzar con la verdadera tortura. No dejaré a ninguno vivo. No les dejaré hacernos esto de nuevo. (...)_

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por ahora... creo que lo más emocionante fue que Rivaille ya hizo su aparición. Adoro a ese personaje. En fin, ya tengo el siguiente capítulo avanzado, así que no creo que tarde mucho en actualizar :)!<p>

Cualquier duda, consulta (sin pecar de spoiler), o comentario es bienvenido! Nos leemos pronto :)! Y gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola nuevamente!

Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todas la personas que están siguiendo la historia, y especialmente a aquellas que con sus follows, favorites and reviews me dan su apoyo. De todo corazón, gracias :)

Son las 3:17 a.m. del 24, estamos a horas de Navidad y del cumpleaños de nuestro increíble Heichou! 3

Finalmente, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo. Es corto, pero es esencial, porque -según mi humilde opinión- es a partir de aquí que las "cosas" arrancan. Ya lo verán :)

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Por favor, pongan atención a las fechas, a partir de aquí, ya me "estoy salteando" los días. Así que... ! A leer!**

**Enjoy it ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo III**

.

.

Miércoles 23 de Abril del 2014, 9:35 a.m. – Alemania

.

Michael Williams fue el primero en la lista de las posibles víctimas que cayeron a manos de El Mudo. El hombre, viudo hace apenas un par de años antes de su funesta muerte, fue encontrado con los signos de tortura que se convirtieron en la marca registrada que le otorgaría el nombre al asesino serial más escurridizo de los últimos cinco años en Alemania. Encontraron su cadáver con aproximadamente un mes de descomposición. Todo fue gracias a que la señora Clarck, dueña del edificio en el que vivía el pobre desgraciado, harta de esperar la renta del mes antepasado fue con su único hijo a desembargarle el departamento. Su versión de los hechos constataba que la habitación se hallaba en penumbras, un olor putrefacto y cargado fue lo primero que sintió cuando se abrió paso entre todas las bolsas de basura acumuladas de quien sabe cuándo. Williams era conocido entre sus vecinos por ser el inquilino más desordenado y amargado del edificio; y fue por eso que la señora Clarck atribuyó la peste a la basura del hombre. Pero fue su hijo, Thomas Jr., quién interesado en ver la colección de películas pornográficas, que según se rumoreaba era abismal, encontró el cadáver desparramado en el sofá frente a la TV de plasma prendida en un canal donde pasaban dibujos para niños las veinticuatro horas del día. El grito de niña que soltó esa mañana es historia aparte, rápidamente cogió su celular y marcando el 911 fue corriendo a dónde su madre para que comunicara a las autoridades el terrible suceso.

La policía registró todos los datos posibles. Constataron que Michael, de setenta años, estaba prácticamente solo en el mundo: no tenía hijos, su esposa había fallecido de un paro cardiaco, y era hijo único de una familia disfuncional que ya no existía; sin mayores amistades, no hubo quién se ocupara de su entierro. Al hombre lo habían sometido a tortura: sus labios se hallaban sellados por un hilo grueso, por la forma en que habían rastros de sangre seca en las comisuras de sus labios y las huellas de los moratones, concluyeron que se los habían cocido cuando el hombre estaba despierto; habían varios cortes repartidos por todo el cuerpo; las manos estaban clavadas por atrás; el miembro viril había sido mutilado, y por la sangre seca que había mancillado el piso, la policía supo que su captor lo había dejado morir desangrado; finalmente, los párpados habían sido retirados, mostrando los ojos resecos y hundidos de Williams. Revisaron todo el piso, pero no hallaron nada que pudiera lanzarles alguna pista de quién había sido el autor de tal masacre. Como no hubo a quien interrogar ni quien reclamase el cuerpo, el caso de Michael Williams quedó archivado.

Así como le sucedió al viudo, hubieron otros cuatro casos similares que les permitieron concluir que aquello se trataba de un asesino en serie: David Green, Gustav Trümper, Andrew Robinson y, recientemente, James Thompson. Todos con la misma suerte, torturados de forma similar y sin quién hiciera mayor bulla por sus muertes.

- No han buscado bien. – Decidió Rivaille tras unos minutos de lectura.

- ¿Insinúas que mi equipo no sabe hacer bien su trabajo? – Preguntó el comandante socarrón, conociendo de antemano el carácter de su amigo.

- Se han olvidado lo fundamental: todo asesino, en el fondo, quiere ser descubierto. – Smith lo observó, y con su silencio le animó a que continuara. – El Mudo no es otra cosa más que un bastardo egocéntrico con aires de héroe. Él está haciendo justicia por sus propias manos, es por eso que no podemos pretender que sus víctimas son elegidas al azar. Es evidente que él los está castigando, les quita los párpados para que ni en la muerte puedan estar tranquilos, y les mutila el pene porque seguramente aquellos cerdos fueron violadores... Además, como todo buen héroe, necesita del reconocimiento de su pueblo.

- ¡Entonces es un justiciero enmascarado! – La voz chillona de una mujer se hizo presente en la habitación. Como una ráfaga fugaz una sombra de cabellos castaños se dirigió directo hacia el francés en busca de estrujarlo entre sus brazos.- ¡Enanín! ¡¿Cómo has esta- La pobre doctora no pudo terminar su saludo debido a que una fuerte patada colisionó contra su estómago. - ¡Ugh! Se ve qu-que no has perdido tu fuerza, Raviolli – Dijo casi sin aire.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres, cuatro ojos? – Preguntó fastidiado.

- ¿Así es cómo saludas a tu mejor amiga de toda la vida? ¡Y yo que pensaba invitarte a un par de copas! – Lloriqueó la castaña incorporándose sorprendentemente rápido.

El blondo se quedó un par de minutos sumido en sus pensamientos mientras sus dos colegas armaban alboroto. Lo que Rivaille le ofrecía no era sino una perspectiva simple y evidente de quien alguna vez perteneció a dichos bandos. Que mejor que un criminal para saber qué piensa otro criminal. Smith sonrió complacido: sí, definitivamente no se había equivocado en traer a Ackerman.

.

.

10:45 p.m. – Alemania.

Dereck Kahler era el típico chico seguro de sí mismo que siempre parecía tener todo bajo control. Y tal vez fue por esa seguridad que demostraba sin temor que Eren Jeager decidió darle el sí esa noche en la que le declaró su amor tras ver en el cine Guardianes en el Espacio. Para ser justos, no fue la declaración más romántica que recibió, pero él era guapo (alto, cabello rubio, y ojos grices) y le hacía reír hasta en los momentos más inesperados. Se conocieron un día en que Armin le había convencido de acompañarlo a uno de esos debates de chicos listos en los cuales siempre se sentía desfallecer de aburrimiento. Había dado la casualidad que a Kahler le tocó el asiento junto a su derecha; por Dios, el muchacho nunca paraba de hablar, seguro estaba tan aburrido como él. La simpatía fue inmediata, a él le gustaba su voz parlanchina, y Dereck quedó prendado de sus ojos. Salieron un par de meses antes de que finalmente el rubio decidiera a jugárselas por el todo o el nada.

Durante los cinco meses en que fueron novios hizo caso omiso a todas las advertencias de Mikasa. La asiática se había desvivido compartiéndole todas sus percepciones que –según ella- el instinto femenino le dictaba. Ella le dijo que el muchacho era un caso perdido, que no tenía sentido de la responsabilidad, que su única neurona estaba en peligro de extinción, que ya tenía una familia en Afganistán, que era hijo de la mafia alemana y que solo quería experimentar con él. De todas las barbaridades que le dijo y no escuchó, solo acertó en esta última.

Dentro de su estudio o –en su defecto- dentro del departamento de Kahler, eran Eren & Dereck, la pareja homosexual más juguetona de la capital; pero de puertas para afuera, eran simplemente Jeager y Kahler, un par de amigos que solían compartir intereses. El rubio le había prohibido insinuar a cualquiera que eran algo más que amigos, pero el castaño –quien siempre fue tan transparente como el agua atrapada en sus ojos- no pudo evitar que Armin, Mikasa y, posteriormente, Jean, se enteraran de su relación oculta. Al principio no hubo problemas, porque los dos primeros, fieles a su mejor amigo, actuaron con discreción; pero cuando Kirschtein se enteró, no pudo hacer más que gritarlo a medio campus, creyendo que de esta forma Ackerman correría a sus brazos. Lo único que logró fue desenmascarar al rubio falso, quien en un arranque de desesperación confrontó a Jeager en la puerta de su estudio cuando iba camino a la universidad. La golpiza que le dio esa tarde de Abril le dolió más en el alma que en el cuerpo. Ahora se encontraba con el llanto desbordado, ignorando los gritos de Mikasa y el ruidoso timbre que no paraba de sonar, escribiendo desesperado a la única persona a la cual le contaba sus penas de manera casi transparente: Namir Latré.

.

.

Viernes 23 de Mayo del 2014, 9:00 a.m. – Alemania.

- ¿Tiene idea si su hijo tenía alguna disputa peligrosa con alguien? – Preguntó el rubio sin perder detalle de la mujer rubia que lloraba desconsolada esa mañana en la sala de interrogatorios.

- ¡Mi Dereck era un joven dulce... un poco alocado, pero siempre fue un buen muchacho! – Respondió Mary Kahler sollazando.

- Señora Kahler, necesito que se concentre. – Reprendió Smith, tratando de modular su voz. – ¿Sabe de alguien que quisiera ver... lastimado a su hijo?

La mujer rompió en llanto ante la pregunta del comandante. Erwin trató de contener el suspiro de frustración que luchaba por salir de su garganta. Apostaba su cargo a que esto era obra de El Mudo. Todas las pruebas indicaban que aquel joven de apenas 21 años había sido víctima del terrible asesino, todas excepto una: esta vez sí habían personas que lamentaran la muerte de la víctima y que reclamaban justicia. Justicia que él mismo se encargaría de impartir, y aprovecharía el pequeño desliz de su oponente para desenmascarar de una vez por todas al malnacido que le había robado horas de sueño. Alzó la mirada, fijando esta vez su atención en el pequeño hombre de cabellos negros que se encontraba parado y de brazos cruzados atrás de la interrogada. Rivaille le devolvió la mirada. Sí, definitivamente El Mudo había dado un paso en falso.

- ¡Un tal Eddie!... Edgar, no, Elton, no, no, Eden... ¡Eren! – La mujer interrumpió sus cavilaciones. El rubio fijó toda su atención en la señora Kahler. – ¡Ese maldito homosexual siempre andaba buscando a mi hijo!... – Soltó con amargura la mujer tratando de recordar entre toda su angustia qué había sido de ese castaño. – Un día mi hijo regresó con el labio roto... Me dijo que se había peleado con ese malnacido y que nunca más lo iba a ver en su vida... ¡Estoy segura que ese desgraciado fue quien asesinó a mi hijo! ¡Haga algo oficial!

- Petra. – Llamó Rivaille, sabiendo de antemano que la pelirroja se hallaba tras el espejo falso.

- En seguida, capitán. – Contestó la voz de la joven, sin necesidad de escuchar orden alguna realizó la tarea que sabía se le había encomendado.

- Necesito que se tranquilice, señor Kahler. – Trató de calmar el rubio mientras le servía un vaso de agua a la mujer que ahora se encontraba inmersa en un mar de llanto. – Le prometo que atraparemos al culpable de la muerte de su hijo.

Erwin sacó unos pañuelos desechables y se los alcanzó a la devastada mujer. Solo necesitaba un nombre. Un nombre para poder iniciar la búsqueda del asesino en serie más astuto de la época.

- Capitán. – La voz de Petra resonó en ambos audífonos de los policías.

- Dime, Petra. ¿Qué encontraste? – La voz impasible de Ackerman contestó.

- Un par de amigos de la víctima confirmaron la existencia de un tal Eren Jeager. Vive cerca de aquí.

- Eren Jeager – La voz ronca de Smith acarició el nombre. Fijó su vista en su colega francés, y, al ver la sonrisa maniaca que se formaba en su rostro, supo por fin que su turno de jugar había llegado.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hemos llegado al final del cap!<p>

Esto es todo por hoy. Mañana (hoy en mi país) es 24, por lo cual no creo que pueda escribir algo. Por otro lado, como soy una persona con harto insomnio, ya está el capítulo 4. Lo subiré el 25 de Dic, como homenaje a Rivaille :3... Así que, nos leemos dentro de unas horas :) !

Cualquier consulta, duda, comentario, es bienvenido. No al spoiler! ;)

**FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

Bueno, antes que nada... FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y FELIZ CELEBRACIÓN DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LEVI (RIVAILLE) !

Quiero agradecer como siempre a todas las personas que siguen la historia, y que amablemente me dejan un follow, favorite, o review. En serio gracias :) !

Y bueno, tengo que ser honesta, tal vez no sea el mejor capítulo que haya escrito, pero sí es el más largo! Como regalo de Navidad, este trae 1000 palabras más...! Al mismo tiempo, quiero disculparme por los errores que tal vez encuentren aquí, siempre reviso mis capítulos antes de subirlo, para evitar que horrores ortográficos se filtren, pero han sido días agotadores para mí y la verdad es que mi cabeza está apunto de colapsar xD!

Un par de cosas! **PONGAN ATENCIÓN A LAS FECHAS!**

Y bueno, que esto es solo fanatismo, SnK no me pertenece y esto solo se hace en calidad de fan :)

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo IV**

.

.

Viernes 23 de Mayo del 2014, 2:35 p.m. – Alemania

.

La estación de policía solía ser un lugar muy tranquilo. No se armaba alboroto ni siquiera cuando algunas disputa menor se resolvía en la primera planta del edificio; sin embargo, esa tarde los reclamos furibundos e indignados de una joven asiática daban otra historia que contar. La joven mujer de diecinueve primaveras se hallaba amenazando al primer policía que tuvo la mala dicha de cruzarse en su camino, todo eso mientras un rubio menudo y bajo trataba de tranquilizarla.

- ¡Basta, Mikasa! ¡Nos vas a meter en problemas! – Rogaba Armin.

- ¡¿Problemas?! ¡Problemas van a tener este conjunto de incompetentes como no liberen a Eren de una vez por todas! – Declaró furibunda.

- ¡Solo es parte del procedimiento policial! ¡No lo pueden detener si no hay pruebas en su contra! – Argumentaba el rubio tratando de que la asiática entrara en razón.

Ajeno a todo el escándalo de la primera planta, una situación que de por más silenciosa se desarrollaba en la sala de interrogatorios del segundo piso. Dentro del pequeño salón estaban Erwin, Rivaille y Eren. Los dos primeros observando fijamente a este último, quien intimidado por la mirada penetrante del más pequeño de los tres no sabía qué hacer más que acomodar y reacomodar su bufanda escarlata.

Hace un par de horas, un grupo de policías discretos fueron a intervenir al muchacho en la puerta del estudio que él utilizaba como vivienda. Constataron que aquel cuarto pertenecía a la madre del joven en sus años mozos, pero tras su muerte el pequeño lugar junto a otras cosas pasaron a ser posesión de su único hijo. Cuando el castaño respondió a los insistentes toques en su puerta, no pudo sino mostrarse sorprendido en que tres oficiales –los tres correctamente uniformados- estuvieran solicitando su presencia para una investigación de rutina. Él, desconcertado como estaba, los acompañó sin mayor queja ni resistencia; lo que los policías interpretaron como admisión de culpa, en realidad era que Eren dudaba seriamente que aquellos sujetos atolondrados supieran lenguaje de señas. Ahora se encontraba sentado, con un vaso de agua, una libreta y una pluma frente a él; sin enterarse de qué iba todo este circo.

El francés observaba minuciosamente al mocoso que con esos ojos grandes y bonitos no parecía más que un cachorrito perdido. El joven alemán era alto –algo a lo que Ackerman estaba acostumbrado-, tenía tez bronceada, un cuerpo delgado, cabellos castaños y unos ojos que conforme le daban la luz oscilaban entre verde y azul. Con sus años de experiencia había aprendido a leer las intenciones de aquellos a quienes confrontaba y a percibir las mentiras a metros de distancia, pero había algo en aquel mocoso que no cuadraba bien.

- Bien, Eren, no queremos asustarte. – Comenzó Smith, percibiendo que el joven se hallaba realmente intimidado por la mirada inquisidora de su colega. – Cuéntanos, ¿qué relación tenías con Dereck Kahler?

- _Él fue mi novio. – _Escribió finalmente tras dudar unos segundos.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Dereck, Eren? – Preguntó el rubio observando fijamente al menor delante de ellos.

- ...- Eren dudó unos segundos en contestar aquella pregunta, no estaba seguro si contarles exactamente lo que pasó aquel día en que su relación terminó. Cuando finalmente se decidió por escribir una mano blanca se posó sobre la libreta captando su atención de un susto.

- ¿Cómo fue que te volviste mudo? – La voz grave del capitán lo estremeció de miedo. Smith simplemente se limitó a observar a su colega, sabía que muchas veces el francés actuaba por instinto, como también sabía que este casi nunca le fallaba.- En tu registro de nacimiento no indica que naciste así. – Se explicó el mayor. Los ojos de Eren se perdieron por dos segundos en ese par plateado, después desvió la mirada para perderse en sus recuerdos.

.

.

La familia Jeager vivía en una pequeña casa blanca con cercas rojas en una zona tranquila de Berlín. El matrimonio Jeager, junto a su pequeño hijo Eren habían formado sus vidas tras aquellas paredes; Carla Jeager y Grisha Jeager se habían preocupado de formar bien a su hijo, sin suprimirle esa alma aventurera y juguetona que caracterizaba a su pequeño. Se podría decir que el pequeño Eren tuvo una infancia feliz; solía pasar horas jugando en su patio trasero junto a Armin Arlet – el pequeño hijo de los vecinos de al lado-, de vez en cuando asistía a los campeonatos de fútbol que se armaban para los más pequeños del vecindario, y por lo general era un alumno decente en la escuela. Su madre -quien era en general la que se encargaba de su crianza- solía reprenderle cuando, junto con Armin, realizaban pequeñas travesuras al vecino del frente, o cuando se quedaba despierto hasta altas horas en las noches en que el rubio iba a dormir, o cuando no quería comer las verduras argumentando que él no necesitaba crecer aún, o cuando dejaba los juguetes tirados o la verja trasera abierta; curioso fue que de todas estas reprimendas, la que le costó más caro fue esta última.

Una noche particularmente silenciosa, como anticipando el desastre que se avecinaba, un desconocido ingresó por la verja trasera que el pequeño Jeager había dejado olvidada tras jugar con Armin a los policías y ladrones. La casa se hallaba en penumbras y en quietud, pero fue un pequeño descuido lo que terminó por alertar al jefe del hogar. Grisha Jeager despertó abruptamente cuando el ruido de un vaso rompiéndose hizo eco en sus oídos, su esposa a su lado lo miró preocupada. Indicándole que guarde silencio le ordenó a que fuera al cuarto de su menor hijo; Carla, asustada, asintió mientras sigilosamente ambos salían de la habitación principal: él con un bate de béisbol que usaba en sus años universitarios y ella con el alma colgándole de un hilo. La mujer ingresó al cuarto de su hijo despertándole en el proceso, con suavidad le ordenó que se escondiera bajo la cama hasta que papá regresara; el pequeño desconcertado y somnoliento solo acató la petición de su madre pensando en que era muy tarde para que sus padres se pusieran a jugar a las escondidas. Lo que pasó a continuación sucedió tan rápido que Eren no está seguro de recordarlo con claridad: el sonido de algo conciso estrellarse con el suelo hizo que Carla se dirigiera a la puerta esperando encontrarse con su esposo sonriendo apenado por tropezarse y causarle tremendo susto, pero lo que vio fue el cuerpo de su amado emanando sangre peligrosamente por la cabeza; la mujer aterrada quiso hacerse para atrás, tratando de alcanzar algo con lo cual defender su vida y la de su hijo, pero el invasor fue más rápido que ella, quien sin un rastro de pena le reventó el cráneo de un solo golpe con el bate que el padre antes había intentado usar como defensa. Eren vio con horror como el cuerpo de quien no supo reconocer como su madre cayó abruptamente frente a sus narices, sin saber qué hacer el pequeño de tan solo siete años salió como alma que busca el diablo de su pequeño escondite, esquivando con suerte la manaza de aquel que le había arrebatado a sus padres. El niño castaño corrió escaleras abajo, y en un intento desesperado por coger el teléfono y marcar el número que su profesora le había enseñado siempre tener a la mano, fue interceptado brutalmente por alguien de mayor peso.

Pronto su pequeño cuerpo se encontró estampado contra el suelo, siendo casi estrangulado por el mayor. Con la vista borrosa por el golpe y la falta de aire, trató de escapar dando pequeños manotazos en el suelo; la voz y el aliento asqueroso del hombre chocaron contra su carita de infante. De repente, tras algo que el invasor dijo y que él no entendió, se encontró siendo desvestido brutalmente. Asustado como estaba e indefenso como se encontraba comenzó a gritar, esperando que alguien, algún alma caritativa, lo salvara del infierno que estaba a punto de vivir. Pero nadie se apareció esa noche. El hombre, alertado por los gritos del niño, hizo lo que luego le cambió la vida al menor para siempre: con un corte breve pero letal para las cuerdas bucales le dañó la garganta para silenciarlo para siempre.

La casa en penumbras, con la puerta trasera abierta, fue testigo de lo que el pequeño Eren vivió aquella noche en la que perdió prematuramente todo sus sueños en tan solo cuestión de minutos. Su cuerpo maltrecho y ultrajado sobrevivió de milagro cuando la ambulancia llegó en lo que a él le pareció una eternidad. Nunca supo quién fue quien la llamó, tampoco supo qué había sucedido con sus padres, ni dónde se encontraba aquel desgraciado que en una noche destruyó todo en su vida; solo sabía que no podía respirar bien, que le dolía todo el cuerpo, y que algo dentro suyo ardía peor –mil veces peor- que cuando su mamá le ponía alcohol medicinal en las heridas que con frecuencia se hacía al jugar.

De todo aquel infierno que vivió, solo quedó en su memoria un par de cosas. . El resto quedó perdido en una nebulosa que su mente, traicionera como era, a veces se encargaba de colar en sus noches de pesadillas.

.

.

- ...- Jeager se acarició la garganta por encima de la bufanda por acto reflejo. Debajo de ella todavía seguían los vestigios de aquella noche fatídica. Con la mano temblando levemente escribió. – _La perdí tras un accidente. _

La breve respuesta no pareció complacer al francés, quien en un arrebato impulsivo levantó el cuerpo del menor de la bufanda escarlata. Fueron segundo antes de que el comandante lo alejara del joven, pero Rivaille pudo ver las leves –pero aún visibles- cicatrices que Jeager tenía en la garganta.

- Disculpa, Eren. – Dijo Smith apartando a su colega. – Es un día difícil para nosotros. – Excusó el mayor a su colega.

- ¿No es irónico? – Preguntó Rivaille sardónico. – Buscamos a un asesino llamado El Mudo, y tenemos aquí, antes nuestras narices, a un perfecto mudo que no habla porque no puede, sino porque no quiere.

- _¿Ustedes creen que yo soy El Mudo?_ – Escribió rápidamente Eren ante las palabras del intimidante hombre.

- Dereck Kahler está muerto y tú estás aquí... ¿unes los cabos? – Preguntó sarcástico Rivaille.

Eren abrió sus ojos tanto como sus párpados le permitieron. Dereck... estaba muerto. Había sido asesinado probablemente por ese sujeto que se hacía llamar El Mudo. Él... estaba muerto. Comenzó a respirar audiblemente, de repente aquel cuarto gris le pareció más estrecho de lo que recordaba. Las voces de los oficiales le sonaron lejanas... ¿Cuándo fue que su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo?... Todo parecía moverse a su alrededor y hacerse oscuro. Lo último que vio fue como un par de ojos grises y fríos lo miraban con un brillo que no supo reconocer. Luego todo se volvió silencio.

.

.

Sábado 24 de Mayo del 2014, 10:19 a.m. – Alemania

El capitán Ackerman se encontraba revisando papeles en el escritorio que le habían provisionado mientras estaba en Alemania. El pequeño cuarto que utilizaba como oficina no tenía mayor cosa que un computador, un escritorio y un par de sillas; pero aun así el francés podía afirmar que aquel era la oficina más limpia de todo el edificio. Con fastidio, soltó los documentos que había encontrado. Finalmente habían soltado a Jeager el día anterior tras confirmar que la tarde en la que ocurrió el asesinato de Kahler, este se hallaba realizando un examen en su universidad. El mocoso que despertó desorientado en la enfermería fue abordado abruptamente por la otra mocosa-roba-apellidos que no había parado de amenazarle en dejarle sin hijos si volvía a acercarse al castaño. Él simplemente se dignó a fulminarla con la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa, Raviolli? ¿Sigues acosando al pequeño Eren? – Preguntó Hanji juguetona ingresando abruptamente a la pequeña oficina.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres, cuatro ojos? ¿No deberías estar teniendo una orgía con tus estúpidos cadáveres? – Preguntó fastidiado el más pequeño.

- No, ya los dejé descansar. – Respondió divertida mientras se sentaba sin ser invitada frente al francés. – Si quieres te los presto, a ver si te alegran esas noches tan amargadas que te cargas.

- Vete a la mierda. – Respondió tirándole el primer libro gordo que tuvo al alcance.

La relación de esos dos siempre había sido igual. Desde esa vez en que Smith los presentó en una oportunidad en que Rivaille fue a Alemania en busca de unos nuevos aparatos novedosos alemanes que según decía Internet podía desinfectar, limpiar y lustrar los armarios mientras aromatiza todo a su alrededor; fue entonces en que su extraña amistad empezó. Hanji Zoe ya llevaba cuatro años trabajando junto a Smith como médico forense en aquellos casos en los que algún muerto se veía involucrado en algo sospechoso y oscuro; ella siempre decía que la víctima tenía mucho más que contar una vez estando muerta. Ella podía encontrar hasta en los detalles más escabroso secretos que nadie más podía ver, por eso que cada vez que ella se acercaba a Rivaille en busca de charla, él no podía hacer más que mirarla feo y ponerle atención.

- No creo que Eren sea el asesino. – Dijo en un tono serio la mujer. El de cabellos oscuros la observó curioso. – Pero todavía no podemos quitarle el ojo de encima.

- Eso ya lo sé. – Respondió el capitán, perdiéndose por unos breves segundos en la foto de un joven con ojos de cachorros que le devolvía la mirada sin pretenderlo.

.

.

Jueves 29 de Mayo del 2014, 4:22 p.m. – Alemania.

_El Rincón del Café _era un pequeño puesto que le pertenecía a la señora Maya Jones, una solterona que disfrutaba del dulce como solo una alcohólica disfrutaría del alcohol. El pequeño establecimiento era pequeño y se encontraba opacado por un par de edificios altos; se financiaba más que nada gracias a la herencia casi millonaria que le dejó su padre tras morir hace un par de años atrás, y a los pocos clientes fieles que iban más que nada por lo tranquilo del lugar. Entre sus clientes más habituales se encontraba Eren Jeager, el joven solía frecuentar la cafetería cuando necesitaba un poco de paz para inspirarse en uno de sus proyectos artísticos; la mesa junto al ventanal era su asiento preferido, ahí podía pasar horas de horas mientras se alimentaba a base de chocolate caliente y algún postre recomendado por la señora Jones. Y ese era su plan de esa tarde, sentarse a invocar la inspiración, sino fuera porque lo intimidaba la mirada penetrante de un hombre cuya altura breve se compensaba con la fuerte presencia de su espíritu.

El joven castaño no sabía qué hacer para quitarse a ese pequeño hombre de encima. Durante el pasar de los días, después de que Mikasa lo acompañó a su casa tras esa tarde en la comisaría, se pudo percatar que en ciertas ocasiones del día a día se sentía observado. Cuando puso mayor atención a lo que le rodeaba, se dio cuenta que el capitán violento de aquella vez no paraba de seguirlo en cuanto ponía un pie fuera de su estudio. Alzó la vista esperando vanamente en no encontrarse con esa mirada fiera, pero grave fue su error cuando el hombre, no solo satisfecho con verlo, se paró y se dirigió hacia donde él estaba. Eren juró que en ese momento quería desaparecer. Nunca le habían agradado los hombres muy dominantes ni violentos, les tenía un especial terror que el atribuía como simple incompatibilidad, cuando en realidad se trataba de los vestigios de heridas que aún no terminaban de cerrar.

- Mocoso – Fue la palabra que el mayor utilizó como saludo cuando tomó asiento frente a él sin ser invitado.

- ... – Eren lo observó nervioso. Cogió una servilleta y con su pluma escribió. - _¿Se le ofrece algo?_

- ¿Has notado algo extraño últimamente? – Preguntó el policial sin más. El joven frente a él lo miró por breves segundos, tratando de adivinar a qué exactamente se refería el francés.

- _¿Aparte de usted siguiéndome por todas partes? – _Escribió finalmente el menor. Rivaille hizo una mueca que Eren interpretó como una sonrisa.

- Mocoso de mierda... – Maldijo. Enseguida Jeager se encogió en su asiento en espera de un golpe. Para su sorpresa, este nunca llegó. – Necesito que prestes atención a tu alrededor. Estoy seguro que algo está por comenzar.

Sin decir una palabra más el hombre se paró de su asiento. Situándose al lado del muchacho y posando una mano sobre su hombro derecho se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo. Finalmente se retiró sin fijarse en el sorprendido rostro de Jeager.

.

.

Sábado 31 de Mayo del 2014, 02:45 a.m. – Alemania

.

El sonido del teclado era lo único que sonaba en la pequeña habitación. Hanji Zoe se encontraba en penumbras con la portátil encendida, en búsqueda de algo que le sirviese de utilidad o entretenimiento; la mujer solía sufrir de insomnio en noches bajo presión. De pronto recordó que había hallado algo inusual en el cadáver de Dereck Kahler, era casi imperceptible pero aun así seguía ahí. Tras haber retirado las costuras pudo percatarse que en los incisivos superiores habían unas especies de marcas; en un principio lo atribuyó a un descuido odontológico de la víctima, pero tras darle varias vueltas finalmente decidió estudiar los dientes a fondo. El resultado fue que encontró un par de números apenas entendibles: 48. Imaginó que El Mudo habría dejado su firma, y que posiblemente los otros cuerpos también tenían un par de números en alguna parte de su cuerpo; pero por más que pensó no encontró alguna referencia sobre aquellos dígitos. Podía ser cualquier cosa, una dirección, parte de un número telefónico, un código postal, definitivamente cualquier cosa. Desanimada porque aún se hallaba sin sueño, tecleó con pereza "48" en Google. Decidió que nada perdía buscando en Internet.

Tal y como lo pensó encontró infinidades de cosas absurdas. Ya iba a cerrar el ordenador cuando un recuerdo fugaz se posó en su cabeza: _Todo asesino, en el fondo, quiere ser descubierto. _Con esa idea en la cabeza volvió al buscador y tecleó: "48 + asesinar + mudo". El número de resultados disminuyó, y con ello comenzó a ver título por título hasta que uno finalmente llamó su atención.

- Rincón 48: historias basadas en la vida real – Hanji lo releyó un par de veces, y con esa sensación que siempre sentía cuando estaba por descubrir algo grande, finalmente entró a uno de esos sitios _creepy_.

Su búsqueda duró algunos minutos. Infinidades de historias siniestras –posiblemente la mayoría inventadas- estaban registradas baja diferentes autores; pero fue finalmente una que le llamó la atención. Una pequeña historia de seis capítulos llamada _El juego de los mudos. _Un escalofrío la invadió por completo.

- No... puede ser – Fue lo único que dijo cuándo comenzó con la lectura más tenebrosa que haya leído.

.

.

**_Eren Jeager dice: _**

_Hoy me volví a encontrar con ese poli acosador... Simplemente no aguanto verlo :S_

**_Namir Latré dice:_**

_Deberías poner una orden de restricción. _

**_Eren Jeager dice: _**

_No lo creo... además tengo el presentimiento que pronto dejará de seguirme._

**_Namir Latré dice:_**

_¿Por qué lo dices?_

**_Eren Jeager dice:_**

_Cosas mías... no me hagas caso ;)_

**_Namir Latré dice:_**

_Si tú lo dices... ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a la muerte de Dereck? _

**_Eren Jeager dice:_**

_Aún no puedo creerlo. Sé que es un bastardo, pero no merecía morir. De todas formas, estoy cansado de los hombres así._

**_Namir Latré dice:_**

_Eren_

**_Eren Jeager dice:_**

_...?_

**_Namir Latré dice: _**

_Tengo una propuesta que hacerte._

_._

* * *

><p>Y eso fue todo por hoy! Tengo que decirles que no estoy muy segura de que pueda actualizar con la frecuencia sorprendente (y sorprendente porque se trata de mi) con la que he estado haciéndolo estos días. Generalmente escribo en mis tiempos libres, voy avanzando poco a poco el capítulo y finalmente en las noches y madrugadas lo termino de pulir para subirlo; trataré de avanzar lo que sigue esta tarde y noche, y con mucha suerte e inspiración tal vez esté para mañana xD... pero sino, me disculpo de antemano :) porque en realidad soy una persona muy pero muy tardona xD ...<p>

Antes de dejarlos quiero agradecer a Genevieve Phantomhive, layza, nyon moran, lordofmars, Tsuki Uchiha, Heiwajima Ann, S-S-C-F-F-S y Hyuuga Mokame por comentar :)

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, consulta o duda pueden dejármela en un review, yo gustosa responderé !

.

Sin más, les deseo unas bonitas fiestas y mucha felicidad :)! Gracias! Nos leemos pronto ;)!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!

Disculpen la demora. La verdad es que andaba un poco corta de tiempo y de inspiración. No saben lo que me costó hacer este capítulo, las veces que lo he escrito y re-escrito! Estaba ...ARGH!.. frustrada porque no me salían las palabras... lapsus artístico xD!

Pero aquí está, el cap 5, chico como todos, un aprox de 2000 palabras (sí, volvemos a las 2000 palabras xD). De repente, **DE REPENTE**, en el próximo capítulo hay lemon... no lo he considerado seriamente, es más, cuando me hice la idea de esta historia no le incluí el lemon, pero tal vez si la inspiración nace y las cosas se dan, pueda incluirlo... ¿ustedes que opinan?

Ah! Una cosa más! Una pequeña **ACLARACIÓN: **En el capítulo anterior mencioné lo siguiente "- Buscamos a un asesino llamado El Mudo, y tenemos aquí, antes nuestras narices, a un perfecto mudo que no habla porque no puede, sino porque no quiere." Eren, en efecto, sí es mudo, quedó así tras el penoso incidente con aquel sujeto en su infancia (el corte de la garganta, recuerdan? ); solo que Rivaille dice eso como un juego de palabras cruel: Eren no está colaborando con la investigación, se está guardando información para él, pero él sí es mudo, solo que no la escribe ni la comparte xD

**OTRA ACLARACIÓN: **La identidad de Namir Latré saldrá en los siguientes capítulos, es parte fundamental del suspenso... ya verán xD!

Bueno, eso era todo! Saben que siempre estaré gustosa de responder a sus dudas :)

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo V**

.

.

Domingo 01 de Junio del 2014, 8:15 a.m. – Alemania.

.

.

Rivaille Lance Ackerman, mejor conocido en el cuerpo policial europeo como "El hombre más fuerte de la Humanidad", no era más que un manojo de excentricidades que había que aprender a leer. Nació en Francia, una noche navideña en la que su madre no tuvo mejor detalle que el canjearlo a un vagabundo por unas hogazas de pan duro. La pobreza y el frío en ese entonces eran mortales y tal vez fue por eso que Ackerman no culpó a la mujer que lo trajo al mundo por lanzarlo prácticamente a la vida dura desde el día de su alumbramiento. O por lo menos fue eso lo que Kaney Ackerman le contó tras cumplir los cinco años, edad en la que el hombre aseguraba era perfecta para la formación de un hombre. Kaney no era otro más que un sicario bien remunerado que pretendió ser su padre durante los primeros años de vida del francés y que falló torpemente cuando cayó en cuenta que la crianza no iba a juego con la sangre fría de su trabajo; fue por eso que, viéndose imposibilitado de darle las comodidades que todo infante necesita, le dio algo aún más útil: la capacidad de sobrevivir hasta en el territorio más austero. De él aprendió el estilo de lucha callejero que le ayudó a subsistir durante sus años de perro ermitaño, así como también heredó su manía de mudarse periódicamente debido a la eterna paranoia a la que un asesino a sueldo como K. Ackerman era condenado; su obsesión por la limpieza fue adquisición propia, eso y la mala costumbre de cargarse encima el mal genio de cien perros embravecidos. Era por eso –y por algunas cosas más- que el hombre, ahora en sus treinta, no contaba con un gran número de amistades; y en realidad nunca le importó, porque su madre, el vagabundo que lo acogió por unos días y Kaney Ackerman le habían enseñado sin pretenderlo que las personas en la vida son efímeras y que no había nada eterno.

Pero llegó Jeager, como una ráfaga de viento fresco a su vida condenada a la ardida soledad. En un principio lo tomó como la simple curiosidad que a veces le despiertan los animales exóticos; el mocoso tenía el andar y el cuerpo de un cervatillo joven y los ojos de cachorro desamparado. Pero pronto se encontró a sí mismo desarrollando un mar de emociones contradictorias que iban desde desfigurar ese bonito rostro a base de golpes hasta proteger al joven de cualquier amenaza absurda existente. Aun pese a todas las nuevas sensaciones agradables que estaba experimentando, había decidido finalmente abandonar el caso El Mudo y regresarse a Francia con sus escobillas coloridas, sus desinfectantes y sus cajas de mudanza. Sin embargo, no es de ciencia nueva saber que la vida no es precisamente una máquina de conceder deseos, y fue por eso que cuando iba con toda la determinación del mundo a ofrecer a Erwin su carta de retiro no se esperó que Hanji apareciera con la mueca más maniática del mundo, soltando información que cambiaría el rumbo de su vida.

- Sigo sin comprender qué es lo quieres decir, cuatro ojos de mierda. – Refunfuñó ojeroso el capitán.

- Que ya sé quién es El Mudo. – Dijo segura y con una sonrisa algo perturbadora bailando en su rostro.

- ¿Y qué esperas? ¡Dinos de una puta vez quién es el desgraciado! – Demandó furibundo, cogiendo de las solapas a la mujer que reía como maniática ante su descubrimiento.

- ¡No es tan simple! – Dijo por fin. – Antes, tenemos que hacer algo. – Añadió completamente seria.

Ambos hombres se observaron fijamente. Cuando Smith la escuchó, creyó que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, pero conforme la excéntrica mujer fue hablando, sus palabras fueron cobrando sentido. Finalmente, el trío de colegas decidieron aceptar el alocado plan que la mujer les presentaba: iban a apostar el todo por el todo.

.

.

.

Lunes 02 de Junio del 2014, 9:00 a.m. – Alemania.

.

.

Su vida se estaba volviendo oficialmente un loquerío. Fue lo que decidió Eren cuando se encontró a sí mismo siendo acorralado por la anatomía perfecta del capitán Rivaille. El hombre había ingresado a su hogar prácticamente sin invitación y, no contento con eso, dispuso de su cocina para preparar café bien cargado. Después de insultar su café –porque según el francés, el café alemán era lo más asqueroso que existía-, su cocina y sus hábitos de limpieza, le comunicó que prácticamente estaba bajo arresto domiciliario por presentarse pruebas que ponían en tela de juicio su inocencia. Pero la situación se puso recién rara cuando él se había negado rotundamente en compartir domicilio con el extraño hombre con todas las señas que su repertorio de mudo tenía.

- Escucha esto atentamente, maldito mocoso. – Dijo aprisionando las muñecas del artista.- Tú estás tan involucrado en esto como nosotros, y si me causas más problemas créeme que no dudaré en esposarte a mí.

El alemán lo observó aterrado, su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente ante la cercanía del más bajo. Podía sentir claramente la respiración pausada del mayor, su mirada registrando cada movimiento y cada gesto que realizaba; y, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió desnudo sin la necesidad de que alguien desvistiera su cuerpo. Resignado asintió lentamente, ante su respuesta el oficial aflojó su agarre y con su diestra acarició su cabeza.

- Buen muchacho. – Dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente. - Ahora anda y haz las maletas. Tienes diez minutos.

Con lo que Jeager no contó fue que los diez minutos que le dio fueron literales, que el francés lo arrastraría fuera de su estudio sin contemplaciones y que, una vez dentro de un departamento mucho más grande que el suyo, lo obligaría a limpiar de punto a cabo todo el piso que desde aquel día sería su hogar penitenciario.

Él solía tener una vida bastante pacífica, pero desde hace un tiempo -que aún no sabe precisar- fue que las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo muy disperso al habitual.

.

.

.

Jueves 12 de Junio del 2014, 10:25 p.m. – Alemania.

.

.

La vez en que conoció a Namir Latré –y, claro, si es que se puede decir que conocer una persona implica no conocerla realmente- fue una noche en la que andaba de melancólico. Hace una semana había cumplido los dieciséis años de edad y no podía evitar imaginar qué hubiese pasado si aún sus padres estuviesen con él. Recuerda vagamente que su madre solía prepararle una cena especial con todos sus platillos favoritos, recuerda, también, que su padre gustaba de llevarlo temprano a que escogiera en el centro comercial el regalo que más le gustase, pero sobretodo añora las noches en la que, después de cantar el _Happy Birthday_ habitual, se sentaban con él a platicarle lo mucho que le querían y lo grande que se estaba volviendo. No fueron la familia perfecta, pero sin duda eran una buena familia. Y entre tanta melancolía, decidió aprovechar la sobrecarga emocional para comenzar con algún nuevo bosquejo artístico. Ya había decidido qué hacer con su vida: sería artista. Nunca fue bueno escribiendo, y dado que de su boca ya no salían más que suspiros, decidió que haría de su cuerpo –más específico, de sus manos- la herramienta perfecta para poder sacar a luz todo aquello que guardaba dentro.

Entró sin pensárselo dos veces a Internet, en busca de algún tema que le despierte pasión, fue ahí cuando lo vio. Entre tantas creaciones presentadas, había una en especial que le llamaba de algo. Era una simple fotografía, pero fue como si de repente se formase una conexión entre el autor de dicha imagen y él. Aquella sin duda fue la mejor foto que vio en su vida: el mar se extendía a lo ancho de la imagen, era acariciado con suavidad por la luz del sol que aún luchaba por permanecer en el basto cielo que había adquirido un suave color naranja; las aves volaban a lo lejos, ajenas al intruso que las retrataba por siempre. Sin meditarlo mucho escribió un comentario simple, alabando la destreza del fotógrafo.

Al día siguiente, recibió un correo electrónico de una dirección desconocida. Iba a borrarlo cuando se percató de la palabra que en mayúsculas y en negrita resaltaba: **FOTOS**. Con la curiosidad palpitándole entre ceja y ceja se decidió por fin a abrirlo. Resultaba que aquel misterioso mensaje no era más ni menos que un conjunto de fotografías del mar, de diferentes ángulos y con la luz del atardecer variando entre una y otra; al final, como único cuerpo del mensaje, estaba el nombre de "Namir Latré". Como él siempre fue de naturaleza curiosa e inquieta no pudo evitar escribir una amplia respuesta, comentándole que admiraba su trabajo, que era joven pero que aspiraba a ser pintor, que algún día él también quería conocer el mar y que a partir de entonces seguiría su trabajo en aquella página de arte contemporáneo. Sin pretenderlo hubo más respuestas continuas; Namir le comentó en alguno de sus correos que era fotógrafo aficionado y que vivía en la capital de Francia, aquello fue lo único que realmente sabía de él. En cambio, Eren, podía explayarse en sus correos, contándole infinidades de cosas: desde lo más insignificante –como que desayunó aquella mañana- hasta lo más íntimo. Fue así que se encontró a sí mismo depositando una enorme confianza a un sujeto del cual solo sabía el nombre, la procedencia y su afición.

- _¿Una relación a larga distancia?_ – Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz interna, esperando absurdamente que la idea no sonase tan mal una vez tomada forma en su cabeza.

Pero ahí estaba él, con el ordenador prendido y con las palabras atascadas entre los dedos, no queriendo dar una respuesta inadecuada a aquel que estuvo siempre ahí para escucharlo o, en este caso, leerlo. Latré le había propuesto formar una relación amorosa y virtual. El alemán no supo qué responder en aquel entonces –ni incluso ahora-, confundido como estaba solo esperaba sobrellevar todo el asunto policiaco sin que su cordura saliera más afectada de lo que ya estaba. Llevaba poco más de una semana conviviendo con el capitán francés, medida que le parecía de por sí absurda e innecesaria; pero Hanji Zoe, la extraña mujer que siempre andaba con guantes de látex, le había explicado que aquel procedimiento era necesario para descartar su autoría en los crímenes de El Mudo, lo que claramente no le dijo fue que el alemán se vería prácticamente acosado día y noche por el francés, y lo que –obviamente- la mujer no imaginó fue que el capitán Rivaille aprovecharía la situación para manosear al joven con la excusa de encontrar algún arma camuflada entre sus ropas. Aun así, Jeager aprendió rápidamente a lidiar con la sombra del moreno, a soportar sus manías extravagantes, a limpiar cualquier rastro de polvo que dejase su presencia y a confiar de a pocos en esa fuerte presencia que le hacía estremecer los huesos –y tal vez, solo tal vez, un poquito el corazón-.

- ¿Qué haces, mocoso? – La voz grave del mayor le salteó un par de latidos; rápida y torpemente cerró la portátil, actitud que le pareció de por más que extraña al capitán. - ¿Qué escondes, mocoso de mierda? ¿Pornografía?

- _¡Claro que no! – _Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente con su rostro furiosamente sonrojado.

- Muéstrame la portátil. – Demandó con los brazos cruzados.

- _¡No! – _Siguió en su negativa.

El mayor, arqueando una fina ceja por la osadía del menor, no esperó ni medio segundo más para reducir al alemán con su cuerpo y arrebatarle de un rápido movimiento el bendito aparato. El artista pronto quiso recuperar su ordenador, pero la poderosa suela del zapato del francés se lo impidió de nueva cuenta. Ackerman abrió la portátil mientras su pie se encargaba de mantener al castaño contra el piso, apenas leyó un par de cosas y sus cejas crisparon.

- Confiscaré esto. – Dijo con notoria molestia. – Te lo devolveré cuando termine con él.

Sin esperar respuesta el moreno se retiró de un portazo. Eren suspiró resignado, conociendo de antemano el carácter especial del policía, sabía que no le devolvería su computadora aquella noche.

.

.

10:35 p.m. – Alemania.

.

.

Fuera del edificio en el cual el capitán francés y el posible sospechoso de ser El Mudo se hallaban, una figura encapuchada se perdía entre los pocos escombros que eran resguardados en la azotea de un edificio aledaño al anterior. De su cuello colaba una cámara fotográfica profesional. Una mueca de fastidio se formó en sus labios. Sin más, cogió sus pocas pertenencias, y se dispuso a desaparecer entre las escaleras de aquel viejo motel.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy! De repente tardo unos días en actualizar la siguiente parte... ya veremos xD!<p>

Ya saben que cualquier consulta, duda, comentario siempre es bienvenido :)! Gracias de corazón a todos los que siguen leyendo ! Nos leemos pronto :D!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!

PRIMERA NOTA DEL DÍA:

Pues, antes que nada... DISCULPEN ENORMEMENTE LA DEMORA! Créanme, no me es muy fácil continuarla! Los primeros capítulos, mis dedos prácticamente bailaban sobre el teclado!.. Ahora.. escribo, borro, uno partes... borro partes, hago malabares con las partes, prácticamente. En fin, para hacérmelo más fácil decidí escribir desde el final, no quiero decir que ya están escritos los últimos capítulos, pero si están un 40% avanzados.

SEGUNDA NOTA DEL DÍA:

Una disculpa más, porque el capítulo no es largo. 2000 palabras aprox (pero venga, que eso no es novedad mía) Y... por el momento.. NO HAY LEMON. Decidí, tras leer algunos reviews, que sí... aún es muy pronto... por lo menos es pronto para la personalidad que estoy desarrollando para Eren, y bueno, yo espero que sí haya en los siguientes caps... Quiero ver cómo está tomando forma la historia y pues.. yo creo que sí :)!

TERCERA NOTA DEL DÍA:

Como se darán cuenta, algunos ya tendrán sus sospechosos! Es inevitable.. yo creo que a cualquier autor de suspenso o misterio, le encantaría que su asesino no sea descubierto nunca -OKNO- pero tarde o temprano verán evidente la identidad del mudo... Por favor, si alguien está un 70%, 80%, 90% o 100% de quién es El Mudo, que no me lo diga aún xD... tal vez por inbox, lógicamente yo no diré si es o no es... sino cual es el chiste... pero el punto es que sea sorpresa xD... De todas formas, puede -no sé aún- que con este cap se hagan una idea más clara... Ya para el otro ya sabrán quién es El Mudo.. :)

CUARTA NOTA DEL DÍA:

NO SE OLVIDEN DE LAS FECHAS! LEAN LAS FECHAS!

Sin más, espero que disfruten del cap. :)

* * *

><p><em> De vez en cuando di la verdad para que te crean cuando mientes.<br>- Jules Renard_

.

.

Domingo 22 de Junio del 2014, 4:25 p.m. – Alemania.

.

Eren Jeager salió de _Caritas Felices de Shingashina_ apenas cumplió los quince años. En aquella fecha apareció en su vida Hannes –un hombre que pasó gran parte de su vida metido en la milicia-, quien reportándose como un tío lejano, logró recuperar la custodia del menor. Vivieron juntos un año entero, pero pronto el rubio se vio en la necesidad de partir nuevamente a Inglaterra -sitio del cual vino- para tomar responsabilidad de un niño que había nacido gracias a una caritativa donación de esperma en una noche de locura. Nunca supo muy bien cómo es que dio con él, dado que su padre nunca había mencionado tener algún hermano o amigo cercano; sin embargo, agradece de corazón su llegada inesperada, pues fue gracia a él que perfeccionó su lenguaje de señas. Después de su partida, el alemán aprendió a vivir solo. Por suerte, la basta herencia que le dejó su padre fue suficiente para subsistir sin pasar mayor penuria.

Teniendo dieciséis, siendo abiertamente homosexual ante el mundo y poseyendo una apariencia cautivadora, no le fue difícil conseguir novio. Él estaba seguro de que lo suyo eran los hombres, así como estaba seguro que aquello que le colgaba entre las piernas era un pene. Taylor fue el primero de sus novios. Muy dulce él, con sus aires de caballero, sus ojos azules, sus cabellos rojizos y sus detalles de cada mes. Pero aun así nunca pudo entregarle aquello que Taylor -y los otros cuatro, incluido Dereck- buscaba: llegar a tercera base. No hubo quien le despertara ese fuego apasionante que todo joven con hormonas alborotadas tiene... Hasta ahora.

- Te estoy hablando, mocoso de mierda. – La voz le salió más grave de lo normal. – Te he dicho que limpies la cocina.

Desde que se vio obligado a vivir bajo custodia del temible capitán, fue desarrollando emociones contradictorias que van desde un angustiante pavor hasta una sensación peligrosa de confort. El hombre, con su baja estatura y su seño siempre fruncido, era –a su manera- alguien encantador. Tuvo que admitir que al principio le inspiraba de todo menos confianza, no se fiaba de su voz grave ni de su tono amenazante-autoritario. Pero, conforme fueron pasando los días, aprendió a amoldarse a su fuerte presencia, a vivir con sus manías de limpieza-_full-time_, a entrever entre sus cejas crispadas su buen humor, a apreciar esa amabilidad que pocas personas tenían el privilegio de entender. Rivaille era un hombre que le llevaba más de diez años de vida, pero sintió –de alguna extraña forma- esa rara conexión que se forja entre las almas que están destinadas a estar juntas. Sin embargo, decidió ignorar sus propios sentimientos y hacerle caso al miedo, porque él –en lo más profundo de su corazón- estaba convencido que no estaba preparado para ser feliz junto a alguien más. Pero ni siquiera Jeager, ni los fantasmas de su pasado, fueron capaces de opacar esa atracción que con el pasar del tiempo iba creciendo cual flor en plena primavera.

- No me ignores. Es una orden. – Susurró grave a su oído expuesto.

El francés pronto aprendió a leer las palabras del menor en sus ojos y no en sus señas, a entender sus inseguridades, y a escuchar a un corazón infortunado que fue condenado a una vida llena de mutismo. Y cómo no hacerlo –se decía el mayor- si aquellos ojos gritaban afónicos todas aquellas emociones desbordantes que parecían embriagarlo en un dulce vaivén. Un vaivén lento, muy lento. Pues el castaño parecía no querer ceder ante nada y entregaba lentamente su confianza, en pequeños sorbos.

- Confía en mí, Eren.

.

.

.

Lunes 23 de Junio del 2014, 11:15 a.m. – Alemania.

.

Armin y Jean se volvieron amigos en el día en que el alemán decidió compartir sus penurias amorosas con el más bajo. Él sabía que el rubio siempre andaba con Jeager y con su amada Mikasa, pero a pesar de sus malas juntas –nótese que solo por tratarse del pintor- el joven de ojos dulces era muy buena compañía. Silencioso con sus infaltables libros en mano, solía encontrárselo en los pasillos adjuntos a la biblioteca; lo observaba a lo lejos preguntándose de vez en vez cuál era la razón por la cual podía confiar tan ciegamente en un muchacho que poco o nada le contaba de su vida. Su padre fue un brillante doctor y su madre una bonita señorita de sociedad. Eso era lo que siempre Arlet decía cada vez que le preguntaba sobre su familia. Fue -en parte- gracias a ellos que él decidió hacerse una vida acorde a las normas y leyes. Heredó de ellos las mejores partes de su genética: de su madre, su singular belleza y de su padre su memoria fotográfica; pero su carácter tímido y taciturno eran adquisiciones propias, asi como su pasión por la historia. Él, en cambio, no tenía padre y su madre yacía en cama bajo los cuidados de una de sus hermanas. Nunca fue muy diestro en los números ni en las letras, y la pasión por las artes escénicas las adquirió cuando cayó enamorado de una actriz de telenovela. Pese a la gran diferencia que había entre sus vidas y sus caracteres, Jean pudo encontrar en el menor un amigo confiable con el cuál podía contar.

- Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella... Te lo juro, Armin. – Habló con resignación frente a un café con leche sin mucha azúcar.

- Jean... no creo que tenga caso. Mikasa no ve a otra persona que no sea Eren. – Explicó Armin tomando un sorbo de su café.

- Lo sé... Estúpido Jeager. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tremendamente gay teniendo a una chica como Mikasa tras de ti? – Se preguntó con fastidio.

- Eso no importa. – Dijo serio. – Si tanto quieres a Mikasa, deberías planear una forma de acercártele.

- ... – El mayor lo observó por breves segundos. – Tienes razón, Armin. De alguna forma u otra conseguiré que Mikasa se fije en mí. – Tomó un pequeño sorbo de su bebida caliente. – De todas formas, no sé cómo puedes ser amigo de alguien tan desagradable como él.

- Eren es mi mejor amigo. Siempre estaré para él.

Lo último lo dijo con tal convicción que Jean terminó conmoviéndose. Lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, escaneando en su cerebro la determinación del menor. Finalmente con una sonrisa conciliadora prosiguió.

- Estoy seguro que sí, Armin. Tú eres un buen amigo.

.

.

.

Miércoles 16 de Julio del 2014, 9:25 a.m. – Alemania.

.

Erwin Smith llevaba casado ocho años junto a su amada esposa Mary de Smith. La conoció una noche en la que tras una ardua tarde de trabajo dedicado al papeleo oficial, fue junto a un par de colegas a tomarse un buen trago refrescante de cerveza alemana. El flechazo fue prácticamente de inmediato, Mary le había impactado con el azul dulce de sus ojos y sus curvas finas ocultas tras el delantal del bar en el que trabajaba. Comenzaron a salir después de casi tres meses insistiéndole que le aceptara un café fuera del alcance de la mirada de su patrona; cuando la joven finalmente aceptó las cosas comenzaron a caer por su propio peso. Pronto ella se vio vestida de blanco con el cabello dorado recogido en un sencillo pero bonito moño, y ataviada –como cualquier novia a punto de contraer nupcias- fue que le dio el segundo sí más importante de la vida del comandante. Los años de matrimonio fueron dulces y amargos; dulces por las apasionantes noches en las que ambos se regocijaban de su amor en las profundidades de sus sábanas, y amargas por las largas ausencias que el rubio se daba debido a su arduo trabajo. Y ahora, sentado frente a una pila de papeles, se encontraba sopesando la reciente discusión en la que su esposa le reclamaba más tiempo en casa y menos en la oficina; pero él no podía darse esos lujos, porque necesitaba los cinco sentidos puestos en El Mudo y en todas sus fechorías.

- Erwin, necesito que veas esto. – La voz de Hanji le sorprendió levemente. Generalmente entraba tras tocar, pero había ocasiones en las que las formalidades estaban de lado.

- ¿Qué es, Hanji? – Preguntó recibiendo los documentos.

- Solo léelo.

En las hojas estaban los seis nombres de las víctimas a manos del mudo: Michael Williams, David Green, Gustav Trümper, Andrew Robinson, James Thompson y Dereck Kahler; y en un apartado estaba el nombre de su reciente sospechoso Eren Jeager. Levantó la mirada curioso ante la información que recibía, pero Zoe le animó a continuar con una breve mueca. Resultó que todas las víctimas, salvo Kahler, tenían denuncias leves por acercarse de forma sospechosa a infantes varones; pero que debido a razones desconocidas estas no fueron comprobadas ni se llevó a mayor escándalo, simplemente quedaron archivadas, empolvándose con el paso del tiempo hasta que finalmente la médico forense decidió sacarlas a luz. Smith frunció el ceño, tal vez y sí sucediese que El Mudo no era otro que un justiciero de menores.

- ¿Pederastas? – Preguntó fijando su atención en su colega.

- Eso parece, aunque no hubo pruebas que lo confirmaran en ninguno de los casos. – Afirmó la médico.

- No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar... – Admitió.

- Adivina quién sufrió de una violación cuando era apenas un niño.

El tono que usó le hizo abrir sus ojos de forma desmesurada. Rápidamente buscó el apartado en el cual la fotografía de un Eren de diecinueve años le devolvía la mirada. Ahí, adjunto a algunos datos básicos, se encontraba las denuncias de un homicidio a dos personas, Carla y Grisha Jaeger, y el abuso sexual a un menor de edad. El caso estuvo rondando en la policía durante unas semanas por aquellos años, pero apenas el menor fue enviado a un albergue de menores de la zona llamado _Caritas Felices de Shingashina_ –dado que el único hijo de la pareja no tenía a nadie más en el mundo según los registros-, el caso Jeager quedó archivado y olvidado.

- ¿Cómo diste con esto, Hanji? – Preguntó serio.

- En esa época yo era todavía practicante, pero la pareja Jeager fueron unos de los primeros casos en los que la Doctora Philip me dejó participar. No lo sabía hasta entonces, pero el apellido de Eren me sonaba de algo, y cuando hice mayores indagaciones di con este archivo. – Respondió seria.- Pero no es solo eso, revisa un poco más.

El comandante, quien aún se encontraba digiriendo toda esta información, decidió redirigir su atención a los papeles que tenía entre sus manos. Un poco más abajo, se encontraba el nombre de Michael Williams con datos de su asesinato que él ya sabía; pero lo que finalmente terminó por ponerle la cereza al pastel fue que el hombre tenía una casa a su nombre en la misma zona en la que Eren Jeager y su familia vivían en ese entonces, sin embargo, habían otras tres propiedades en otros lugares, por lo cual no había pruebas contundentes de que el hombre estuviese ahí la noche del crimen. Aun así, se trataba de un posible sospechoso y, estando las cosas como estaban, no podían darse el lujo de desestimar pistas como posibles casualidades.

- Llama a Rivaille. – Ordenó. Hanji asintió buscando el número del capitán entre sus contactos. – Necesitamos planear nuestro segundo movimiento.

.

.

.

12:34 p.m. – Alemania

.

- _¿Enano? _– La voz de Hanji fue lo que escuchó tras contestar el teléfono. - _¡¿Se puede saber por qué no contestabas?! ¡Llevo más de dos horas tratando de localizarte! ¡Acabo de encontrar algo que-_

- Hanji. – La voz del mayor la alertó. Nunca le llamaba por su nombre.

- _¿Qué pasa, Rivaille? _

- El mocoso no está.

* * *

><p>Pues sí que me quedó cortísimo... En Word no lo parecía tanto... Ni modo, prometo que el próximo es más largo. Espero no decepsionar a nadie conforme va desarrollándose la historia. Hace uff que no escribía... si alguno se fija en mi profile este es el único fic que tengo. Sí tengo otros, pero en otras cuentas.. y bueno... !<p>

Ah, quería hacerles recordar que este fic estaba planeado para **8 capítulos (a lo mucho 10) + Epílogo ** Pues, eso sigue en pie. Siendo este el sexto cap, pronto la historia se verá finalizada... Así que como se habrán dado cuenta, ya casi no falta nada... :)

GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE HAN ESTADO COMENTANDO, DANDO FOLLOWS & FAVORITES, ME HAN HECHO MUY FELIZ ESTOS DÍAS! ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO!

Y MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS! NOS LEEMOS EN ESTOS DÍAS!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!

Pues, regresamos con las publicaciones casi diarias :)! Este cap es un tanto más largo que lo anterior, para que no digan que mis promesas son solo palabras!... Y pues, sí, ya hay personas que se van imaginando la identidad de El Mudo, y si bien es cierto que mencioné que en este capítulo revelaría la verdadera identidad del asesino, pues mentí xD... en realidad me equivoqué, pensé que se daría ya, pero es para el siguiente cap que lo estoy guardando. De todas formas creo que ya cada uno hará sus propias conclusiones, y si alguno es más imaginativo hasta creará sus teorías sobre su identidad y blah blah..

El fic está por terminar... puede que falten dos caps a lo mucho... como también puede que el siguiente sea el final. Todavía no lo sé! Dependerá cómo se den las cosas :)! De todas formas voy agradeciendo a todas las personas que van siguiendo la historia, y sobretodo a aquellas que siempre me comentan, las tengo muy en cuenta y no saben lo feliz que me hace al leerlas. Es sin duda uno de los fics que más me ha costado hacer -porque esta idea se viene gestando desde hace medio año- y he tratado que casi nada quede al azar. Todo tiene un por qué. En fin, a estas alturas sigo comprobando que todavía estoy media obsoleta en la narrativa, pero es que llevaba más de un año -casi dos- sin escribir mayor cosa!.. De todas formas espero seguir mejorando con el tiempo :)!

Sin más, espero que disfruten de este cap!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo VII**

.

.

Lunes 14 de Julio del 2014, 9:45 a.m. – Alemania.

.  
>El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor. Pese a eso, la mujer asiática aún guardaba dentro de sí esa inquietante sensación de que algo no estaba yendo bien. Aquella mañana fue a entregar un trabajo sobre la sobrepoblación mundial y su alarmante crecimiento exponencial, proyecto que le llevó la mitad de tiempo que a un estudiante regular, cuando se encontró con Arlet sentado en una banca con la portátil en las piernas. La expresión de total concentración le indicó que tal vez el blondo se encontraba en plena faena de una presentación final; pero el de orbes alzó la vista, percatándose de que su amiga se encontraba a tan solo pasos de él.<p>

- Buenos días, Mikasa. – Saludó con una sonrisa habitual.

- Buen día, Armin.

La joven tomó asiento a su lado, sumiéndose en sus propios problemas, tratando de ignorar el mal augurio que se avecinaba. Miró de soslayo el documento en el que el menor trabajaba arduamente, y comprobó que en efecto era un trabajo final de alguna clase de leyes. Desde hace algunas semanas atrás que su vida parecía haber tomado un rumbo de la más pura monotonía. Desde que un enano poca cosa con pintas de policía acosaba las veinticuatro horas a su Eren –y sí, suyo porque ella lo había decidido así el mismo día en que Eren le ofreció ser su compañero en un trabajo en parejas del colegio hace cuatro años atrás- no habían podido tener una conversación decente porque el condenado capitán andaba siempre pisándole los talones a su amigo castaño. Las noches en las que se dormía en el estudio del alemán –cada uno en un cuarto- quedaron atrás, así como los almuerzos compartidos y las tardes de estudio; llevaba buen tiempo sin verlo por el campus trabajando en alguno de sus proyectos, ni siquiera en ese café poco conocido en donde antes solía gastar sus tardes. Sí, definitivamente Eren se estaba alejando de ella.

- Quisiera visitar a Eren... ¿Tú crees que ese enano desgraciado se interponga si entro a su piso? – Preguntó sin mirar a Armin a sabiendas que el rubio la escuchaba perfectamente.

- ... – El rubio se tomó su tiempo en responder. – No creo que sea buena idea, Mikasa. Eren está bajo sospecha de un homicidio en serie... Podríamos meterlo en problemas.

- ¡Eren es inocente! – Exclamó furibunda dirigiendo su mirada al pequeño joven a su lado. - ¡Puede que ese bastardo microscópico se esté aprovechando de él...! con lo inocente que es, seguro y ni se da cuenta

- Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que Eren sabrá cuidarse mientras todo esto pasa. Confía en mí, Mikasa: nada malo le pasará a Eren.

A pesar del tono conciliador que empleó el rubio ella no pudo calmar esa incómoda sensación que aún la asechaba. Ella de alguna forma sabía que algo malo le iba a pasar al castaño y que era inevitable. Sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba suavemente la rubia melena.

.

.

.

Miércoles 16 de Julio del 2014, 5:07 p.m. – Alemania.

.

Las cosas en la estación principal de la policía solían ser muy tranquilas, pero aquella tarde el silencio parecía abrumador. El edificio contaba con cinco pisos, en el último de ellos se realizaban las discusiones de mayor importancia, donde los medios no podían infiltrarse y los secretos se quedaban bajo llave. Alrededor de una amplia mesa, en una habitación bien alumbrada, se hallaban los miembros más importantes de la policía alemana y francesa: Erwin Smith, Mike Zakarius, Hanji Zoe, Rivaille Ackerman, Petra Ral, Auruo Brossard, Erd Gin y Gunter Shulz. Los dos primero pertenecían al campo directivo del cuerpo policial, pero era Smith, a comparación de Zakarius, quien participaba en los casos más difíciles en calidad de comandante. Si bien era cierto, Zoe no tomaba mayores decisiones pero no había quien negara que sus aportaciones eran bastante valiosas en la mayoría de los casos. Y eran los últimos quienes pertenecían al conocido _Escuadrón de Rivaille,_ él único escuadrón de casos especiales en Francia que tenía un record impecable de casos resueltos. Liderados por Ackerman, seguido por Ral –mano derecha del primero-, y terminando con Brossard, Gin y Shulz, cada uno especializado en psicología criminal.

- Es más que evidente: Jaeger es El Mudo. – Determinó Auruo aburrido de tanta seriedad. – Todas las piezas encajan... Además, al mocoso no le faltaban motivos.

- No podemos basarnos en suposiciones. – Contradijo la francesa. – Puede que alguien quiera inculpar a Jaeger.

- No lo creo. Auruo tiene razón, Petra. Debemos mandar la orden de arresto. – Apoyó Erd.

- Es verdad, él está desaparecido. Por donde quieras que lo veas, él estaba bajo vigilancia permanente y ha abandonado su posición. Hay que mandar al equipo para lo localicen y lo pongan bajo arresto.- Dictaminó Gunter.

- ¡Aún puede tratarse de un secuestro! – Objetó Ral.

- ¡Por favor, Petra! ¡El mocoso es el asesino! – Exclamó Brossard.

En silencio Smith, Zakarius, Zoe y Ackerman escuchaban la discusión de los otros miembros; cada uno con sus propias teorías. Los argumentos iban y venían. El trío de franceses habían evaluado exhaustivamente el perfil psicológico del alemán en cuestión. Jaeger, con sus diecinueve años de edad y con sus traumáticas experiencias, había desarrollado una actitud desconfiada e impulsiva. No tenía mayores amistades salvo un par de jóvenes de su edad y algunos compañeros de universidad. A los otros pocos que pudieron entrevistar aseguraron que era un chico responsable, diestro en su materia y un poco alejado de la realidad. Fuera de eso, tuvieron la oportunidad de entrevistar a dos de sus exnovios; el primero, un tal Taylor Aigner, declaró que el alemán siempre fue un ingrato y que vivía atrapado en un pasado que lo iba a llevar a su perdición; al segundo que entrevistaron fue Mark Wolff, él aseguraba que Jaeger era buena persona, aun si no sabía qué era lo que quería, pero pese a todo él estaba seguro que el pintor sería incapaz de matar a una mosca.

- Manden una orden de arresto. – Habló finalmente Zakarius. – El detenido es Eren Jaeger.

- Riaville. – Llamó Smith.

- Sí, ya sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer. – Contestó el francés sin la necesidad de mirar la inquisidora mirada del alemán.

.

.

.

Jueves 17 de Julio del 2014, 2:25 a.m. – Alemania.

.  
>En alguna oportunidad su madre le enseñó a no confiar en extraños. Recuerda bien la lección, pues se la dio una tarde de un fin de semana en la que jugaba en un parque lejos de su casa. Sus padres lo habían llevado como recompensa a su buen comportamiento durante la visita al dentista. Aquella tarde, aburrido como estaba, tuvo la brillante idea de aceptar el dulce de un extraño hombre que vestía de negra gabardina; pero como a la edad de cuatro años uno no es muy desconfiado que digamos, aceptó la golosina sin mucha resistencia. Pero fue de suerte que su madre llegara antes de que el desconocido pudiera coger su manita y pudiese llevárselo lejos, donde no hubiese quien oyera sus gritos de infante. Aún puede escuchar la voz de su madre reprendiéndole por ser tan confiado con un extraño. Oh, si tan solo su madre pudiese verlo desde donde sea que esté, para que vea que la lección de confianza aún tenía más que añadir.<p>

Un agudo dolor de cabeza lo invadió. Tenía los sentidos desconcertados, en parte por tener una venda ajustada presionándole los ojos y en parte porque le habían suministrado alguna droga rara. Un gimoteo escapó de sus labios cuando intentó mover sus manos, pero la fuerte presión de los grilletes le prohibieron cualquier ademán. Respiró en grandes bocanadas, como pez boqueando fuera del agua, tratando de evaluar su situación: se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una cama amplia, tenía las manos inmovilizadas tras su espalda, sus piernas estaban separadas pero aun así las sintió sueltas. Trató de moverlas, se percató que tenía algo de movilidad pero aun así estaban sujetas por grilletes más delgados que los de sus muñecas; al moverlas pudo sentir claramente las frías sábanas que cubrían la cama, fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que no tenía pantalones pero que todavía conservaba la playera azul que vistió aquella mañana. Su respiración se volvió más errática, pronto una desesperante sensación de claustrofobia y angustia lo sumergió en una nebulosa de recuerdos confusos. ¿Era su imaginación o acaso las esposas que lo mantenían preso se estaban encogiendo? El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose lo paralizó.

- Tranquilo, Eren, todo saldrá bien.

.

.

.

3:00 a.m. – Alemania

.

A él siempre le gustaron las camas amplias y grandes. Acostumbrado en su infancia a la dureza y frialdad de la calle, lo primero que compró tras ahorrar varios meses el sueldo que recibía como parte del cuerpo oficial fue una cama matrimonial para su pequeño cuarto de aquellos años. Desde entonces nunca faltó una cama de gran tamaño que aguantara sus noches enteras; pero ahora, sin saber bien por qué, la sintió inmensa, molestamente infinita y tristemente solitaria. Hundió el rostro entre las almohadas, buscando con su nariz un aroma que sabía no encontraría. El gruñido de molestia que se escapó de entre sus labios fue amortiguado por las almohadas, destapándose en un solo movimiento reveló su cuerpo tan solo cubierto por unos interiores negros.

Desde que Jaeger había desaparecido la mañana anterior, todo parecía darle vueltas en la cabeza. Discutieron- como suelen hacer de vez en cuando-; el alemán con sus gesto furibundos, agitando las manos eufóricamente en el aire, haciendo señas que ya sabía interpretar; y él con sus habituales gruñidos y uno que otro golpe, como cuando sentía que las emociones se le desbordaban. Tras la diferencia de opiniones compartidas, salió por unos minutos en busca de un expresso bien cargado para calmar las aguas que se abatían bravas en su interior, confiando en que el menor no se movería del lugar a sabiendas de la autoridad que ejercía sobre el menor. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento al regresar y no halló al castaño en ninguna habitación; en un principio pensó que se había encerrado en su habitación –como forma de protesta-, pero al no escuchar movimiento alguno decidió intervenir. Salió en su búsqueda, preguntando a cuanta persona se le cruzara por el camino si habían visto al castaño; nadie supo darle respuesta. Al arribar a su piso, con el humor de mil demonios encima, escuchó su celular timbrar; con algo de esperanza contestó pensando que se trataba de él –pensamiento que le resultó absurdo al caer en cuenta que se trataba de un mudo- pero fue la voz de la médico la que respondió. El resto es historia.

Él sabía que la mayoría del cuerpo policial daba por sentado que el alemán era el famoso asesino, y aunque las pistas corroboraban esta afirmación, el seguía empecinado en creer lo contrario. El francés, junto a Hanji y Smith, sabía que todo este embrollo tenía algo más que contar. Cuando la de anteojos vino con la noticia que sabía la identidad de El Mudo aquella mañana hace más de un mes, pensó que lo que le daría era un nombre. Pero no fue así, lo que trajo a continuación fue un plan de tres simple pasos: incitar, esperar y actuar. La mujer, demente como siempre la consideró, estaba segura que tras tener a Eren como un –prácticamente- cautivo las cosas comenzarían a caer por su propio peso. Ella también había predicho que tarde o temprano el castaño desaparecería, pero que aun a pesar de todas las cosas que se irían mostrando en el lapso de su pre y post desaparición, no podían perder de vista la conclusión final a la que habían llegado tras tres horas discutiendo sus hipótesis: Eren Jaeger no es el asesino. Y en efecto sucedió; el joven pintor desapareció como si hubiese salido por su propio pie y todas las pruebas parecían indicar que él era el presunto autor de aquellos asesinatos.

- Maldición, mocoso... ¿dónde putas te has metido? -

.

.

.

Viernes 25 de Julio del 2014, 8:02 a.m. – Alemania

.

- _...Y regresando con las noticias matutinas, ayer jueves 24 de julio la policía encontró un nuevo cadáver. La victima de esta vez es Albert Parker, un hombre de 58 años cuyo cuerpo fue hallado la noche anterior por un transeúnte en un basurero de la zona. Se presume que esto es obra de El Mudo, cuya identidad la policía declaró se trata de Eren Jaeger, un estudiante universitario. Ahora la policía se encuentra a la cacería de este asesino, pero aún- _Mikasa apagó el televisor sin dejar que la periodista termine de anunciar la cacería de brujas que la policía había iniciado días atrás. Frente a ella reposaba un café frío sin probar. Hace más de una semana que se había anunciado en las noticias la desaparición de Eren, y ahora había aparecido una nueva víctima con el nombre del alemán como el presunto autor. Ella sabía que todo esto era un terrible malentendido.

Hundió su rostro entre sus brazos, tratando de calmarse. Llevaba varios días en vela, esperando noticias del castaño, incluso ella había iniciado su propia búsqueda la tarde en la que se enteró que el joven había desaparecido. Pero no hubo resultado alguno. A Eren parecía habérselo tragado la tierra. Ahora yacía en su departamento, con las cortinas completamente cerradas impidiendo la luz del día, ahogándose en su propia desesperación, tratando de invocar el alma del artista o por lo menos recibir alguna señal divina que le indicara que el alemán estaba a salvo. Pero nada.

Frustrada cogió su abrigo y emprendió su búsqueda. Encontraría a Eren costase lo que le costase.

.

.

.

.

5:00 p.m. – Alemania.

.

- ¿Lo recuerdas, Eren? –

La voz le supo distorsionada. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado y privado de hacer mayor movimiento. Lo que sí sabía es que cada vez que la droga iba perdiendo su efecto, alguien venía y le suministraba una dosis más fuerte. Su captor sin dudas debe ser alguien que tenía conocimientos médicos, sino ya llevaría muerto varias horas atrás por sobredosis. Como siempre la habitación estaba sumergida en una eterna penumbra, aun así no podía evitar sentir cierta familiaridad en aquellas cuatro paredes que atribuyó al tiempo de encierro. Frente a él se iluminó una pequeña porción de pared. En ella yacía pegada la fotografía de un hombre de unos sesenta años aproximadamente; tenía barba canosa y gafas de montura gruesa. No, no lo recordaba.

- ¿No? – La voz pareció sonar dolida. – Pero Eren, fue él quien inició todo esto... Fue él quien nos convirtió en esto.

Extrañado por todavía no poder identificar la procedencia de la voz decidió enfocar mejor su vista. Tenía los ojos resecos e irritados por la droga suministrada, pero todavía servían para ver alrededor de un metro y medio de distancia. No, no lo reconocía del todo; le sonaba de algo, tal vez de algún libro o alguna revista, pero está seguro que si hubiese entablado conversación con el sujeto lo recordaría. Descansó la cabeza un poco; el cuello le comenzaba a doler de tantas horas que llevaba sentado.

- ¡Despierta, Eren! –

Un terrible ardor en las muñecas que aprendió a reconocer en su cautiverio lo mantuvo despierto. Lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a desbordarse, ya no estaba asustado. Ahora solo quería soltar sus brazos y sus piernas para matar a aquel malnacido que lo tenía preso en la más terrible miseria. Levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido a más no poder, la imagen del hombre de gafas le devolvió la mirada. De repente un _click_ se accionó en su cabeza; estaba comenzando a recordar. Más lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, su cabeza fue atravesada por un dolor lacerante peor al de sus extremidades quemadas por la electricidad con la que su captor lo torturaba. Imágenes difusas y oscuras pasaron como un flashback dentro de su mente, podía oír el grito de su madre, el rostro de su padre ya sin vida, los ojos oscuros que nunca dejaron de torturarlo una noche lejana.

- Sí, Eren... Él es Michael Williams. El asesino de tus padres, el que abusó de ti.

Un gruñido quiso emerger desde el fondo de su alma, pero -como cada vez que trataba de emitir algún sonido- nada salió. Comenzó a moverse bruscamente en la silla en la cual fue apresado hace horas. Los amarres no hacían sino lastimarlo más, pero poco o nada le importó. Aquel bastardo infernal que le arrebató todo cuanto amaba, todo cuanto tenía; él estaba ahí, frente a él, burlándose de su sufrimiento, arrebatándole una vez más la voz. Otra vez la sensación de sus muñecas siendo quemadas lo obligaron a mantenerse calmado.

- Tranquilo, Eren. Yo ya me encargué de él. Lo hice por ti, por nosotros... Pronto estaremos juntos. Te lo prometo.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy!<p>

Ya los misterios se van revelando! :D

Espero sus conclusiones xD!

Se viene el final y el epílogo... o de repente un capítulo más... eso ya veremos :)!

Muchas gracias por leer! Cual duda, comentario es bienvenido :D!

Nos leemos en estos días!


	8. Chapter 8 - Parte I

Hola!

Bueno, solo quiero agradecer como siempre a las personas que se han molestado en dejarme un review y algunas dudas! Aquí les dejo algunas notas.

NOTA 1: El capítulo he decidido dividirlo en dos. Aun así tengo que decir que me ha salido un poquito más largo de lo usual -3000 palabras aprox- Lo he dividido así porque en realidad me faltaba más por escribir, y aunque por un minuto pensé en hacerlo todo de un porraso, he visto que por el poco tiempo libre que tengo no lo habría podido subirlo hasta el domingo completo. Por eso pensé que sería mejor darles la primera parte y ya dentro de unos días sería el final y el epílogo :)!

NOTA 2: Algunas personas me han preguntado, así que supongo que no está de más decirlo. "Rincón 48" y "El juego de los Mudos" son invenciones mías, propias para la historia, o por lo menos yo no las he leído por la red. Lo que sí es verdad, es que el título de "El juego de los Mudos" está inspirado en la obra de Isabel Allende - "El juego de Ripper" . Una obra literaria de suspenso que me pareció SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL. ¿Tienen tiempo libre? ¿Les gustó esto? Esta les encantará -ok, haciéndole propaganda a la escritora xD- Pero lo hago con la mejor intención, yo la leí y ella fue mi inspiración para animarme a hacer algo con suspenso. En fin, también cuenta que la chilena es mi escritora favorita... Bueno, si pueden leánlo.

NOTA 3: Lean las fechas... Y... bueno, ahora sí sale quién es El Mudo. Por favor no me maten xD... pero el personaje ya estaba escogido desde antes de hacer el título del fic. :) Más misterios serán resueltos en la segunda parte del cap

Sin más! Enjor

.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

.

**Parte I**

_"A los demonios no hay que creerles ni cuando dicen la verdad."  
>- Gabriel García Márquez.<em>

_. _

_. _

Domingo 27 de Julio del 2014, 8:08 a.m. – Alemania

.

- Déjame que te cuente una historia...

Elizabeth Dancourt fue una mujer de impresionante belleza; tuvo un cuerpo menudo y pequeño, unos ojos azules grandes muy expresivos, una cabellera de oro y una piel de terciopelo. Siempre fue una joven brillante, sencilla y muy tímida; huyendo siempre de los hombres porque le habían enseñado a cal y canto que la verdadera malicia se encontraba en el sexo masculino. Aun pese a todas las advertencias con las que creció no pudo evitar caer enamorada de un hombre mayor que ella cuando apenas tenía quince años. Tal vez fue por su falta de pericia en las cuestiones amorosas que no supo ver las señales que la vida le traía en forma de mal agüero; como la vez en que John, quien fue el dichoso novio del cual se enamoró, la arrastró calle abajo porque –según él- se estaba comportando como una muchachita de quinta, o la vez en la que le dio su primera bofetada tras haber discutido sobre el provocativo vestido que quería usar, o la vez en que la encerró sin mediar en sus gritos en la habitación que le pertenecía a su madre cuando aún residía en este mundo terrenal; pese a todo esto, la joven e ingenua mujer no dudó más de diez segundo en darle el "sí" a un hombre que a pesar de sus eternas disculpas le desgraciaría la vida por siempre.

Contrajo nupcias con el rubio doctor y decidieron partir en busca de una nueva vida juntos en una pequeña zona residencial de Alemania. Para ser justos, John supo comportarse los primeros dos años de matrimonio, dejando atrás como una terrible pesadilla aquellos recuerdos amargos que le vistieron su joven piel de moratones. Pero bastó que su esposo conociera los peligrosos estragos del alcohol para que la pesadilla reviviera con mayores fuerzas. Pronto su suave piel, sus bellos ojos, y todo de ella se vio mancillado por la bestialidad del hombre. Pasó de "mi amor" a ser "la puta barata de todos". Pero como la vida se maneja en base a una fuerza invisible de hechos irónicos, sucedió que por fin Elizabeth, la dulce Elizabeth, dio a luz a un pequeño niño que era su viva imagen. Sin embargo ello no bastó para que el hombre, esposo y ahora padre, recapacitara de su mal actuar; todo lo contrario, las desgracias en el perfecto hogar de los Arlet comenzaron a empeorar.

Y sucedió, como cuando se ejerce demasiada fuerza en una repisa tambaleante, finalmente, Elizabeth de Arlet terminó por quebrarse y perderse a sí misma. De la hermosa joven solo quedaba el nombre y una vaga sombra que apenas y era reconocible. Hubiese sido agradable decir que la mujer, en un arrebato de fuerza, luchó por su vida y la de su pequeño, pero lamentablemente las cosas no sucedieron así. La vida no siempre está pintada con héroes. Ella terminó haciendo sus maletas una triste noche de Enero en la que su marido yacía perdido en alguna cantina, y cogiendo sus pocas pertenencias y las sobras de su dignidad se marchó sin remediar que dejaba a manos del demonio a un inocente ser de tan solo apenas cuatro años.

Muchos secretos se escondieron entre las paredes de la casa del doctor Arlet. Como cuando inventó la historia de una suegra falsa que enfermó debido a una terrible enfermedad allá en Inglaterra, y que fue por eso que su esposa debió partir en busca de su moribunda madre; o como cuando comenzó a ver a su hijo con otros ojos tras percatarse que Armin no era otra cosa más que Elizabeth en versión infante, los mismo ojos, la misma cara dulce, y tal vez fue por eso que le obligó a llevar siempre el cabello a la altura de los hombros; o como algunas noches -en las que se perdía en el alcohol tras una ardua jornada en el hospital- el pequeño Arlet escapaba a la casa de sus vecinos, los Jaeger, para pasar la noche tranquila libre de gritos, libre de insultos y libre de golpes, pero sobre todo, libre de aquel demonio que se hacía llamar padre y que –sin saber realmente- estaba comenzando a forjar uno aún más temible.

El cómo el pequeño Armin aprendió a sobrevivir bajo los interminables maltratos de su padre, es una historia que solo él guarda bajo llave, eso y junto al secreto del detalle del mismo infierno hecho hogar. Tal vez algo tuvo que ver la fuerza que le prestó Eren Jaeger sin pretenderlo realmente; el niño simplemente era la vitalidad hecha carne, y él, quien nunca se supo un derrochador de oportunidades, se permitió vivir a costa de la felicidad que el otro infante sembraba en él. La burbuja en la que se encerró le duró tres años, tres años que en la infancia le supieron eternos. Hasta que pasó: su ángel había sido mancillado, de la misma forma en la que su alma había sido revolcada en las profundidades del submundo.

.

.

.

.

9:13 a.m. – Alemania.

.

Hanji Zoe empezó a desarrollar una fuerte obsesión hacia los cadáveres el día en que su padre, Ernest Zoe –el carnicero más amable y raro de Berlín -, la dejó encerrada por error en el cuarto de las carnes casi por dos horas. La muchacha de, en ese entonces, doce años no tuvo mejor idea que coger una cuchilla –la más pequeña de todas- y comenzar a abrir res por res, desde el esternón en línea recta hacia el vientre, camino que le llevaría a comprobar luego los estados de las presas después de muertas. Hanji se volvió experta en leer reses muertas, tanto así que podía relatarte en horas las dolencias de las que sufrió el animal cuando vivo y hasta lo que fue su última cena antes de su fatídico final. Tras largos años de universidad y siendo rechazada en varios lugares por su perturbador excentricismo, fue a parar a manos de Erwin Smith, quien fue el único que vio su peculiaridad como algo positivo. Fue en aquella época en la que entró en calidad de médico forense al cuerpo policial de Berlín. Posteriormente conoció a Rivaille, quien estuvo más horrorizado por sus manos sucias que por sus inquietantes teorías, y lo adoptó como uno de sus más _grandes_ amigos.

Sea como sea, Zoe estaba más que acostumbrada a ser tachada de loca antes de ser escuchada. Por eso no fue sorpresa alguna cuando Zakarius le dio de baja cuando pidió permiso para seguir los rastros de un escritor virtual de historias creepy; como tampoco le fue novedoso que Smith luego le otorgara el permiso de llevarse a quien desee a investigar lo que ella considerase conveniente. Y tomándole la palabra, cogió a Rivaille de una mano enguantada y lo llevó a rastras a la última dirección IP que sacó de la última publicación de BlueEyes.

Según los datos recolectados, el dispositivo por el cual El Mudo había subido su último capítulo de _El Juego de los Mudos _estaba en algún lugar de un gran almacén. La mujer se había tomado el trabajo de rastrear cada dirección que la base de datos le brindaba a través de las publicaciones de BlueEyes en aquella página Web creepy. Después de un arduo trabajo, porque BlueEyes no le había hecho precisamente el rastreo más sencillo, pudo hallar que cada capítulo publicado había sido subido desde un dispositivo diferente. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar que cada dirección pertenecía a los domicilios de las víctimas a las que decidió exterminar; lo que le llevó a pensar en la posibilidad de que la víctima conocía al que sería su asesino. Fueron grandes días de estrés y noches en vela que le tomó revisar por enésima vez los expedientes de las víctimas. Lastimosamente las escenas del crimen, así como también los domicilios, habían sido lo suficientemente alterados como para volver a por pistas; pero ahora que se había presentado un nuevo caso con la marca de El Mudo, presentía que podía hacer las cosas bien y develar por fin el misterio que encerraba tanta matanza.

El lugar era un viejo almacén con varias bóvedas repartidas a diestra y siniestra; era utilizado usualmente por personas que pagaban un incentivo extra por asegurar suma discreción y confidencialidad a su contenido. Cada bóveda estaba resguardada por una puerta metálica y se identificaban por números. Analizando rápidamente su entorno, calculó que había un promedio de cincuenta bóvedas. Emprendió camino entre ellas ignorando al pequeño hombre al que había arrastrado consigo.

- No sé en qué mierdas pensabas para traerme a un lugar tan desagradable. – Se quejó mientras inspeccionaba desinteresadamente bóveda por bóveda.

- Solo dame un segundo, enano. – Respondió mientras esquivaba una patada que iba directo a su cabeza. – Puede que aquí encontremos alguna pista sobre el paradero de Eren.

Lo recién dicho por la mujer lo hizo tragarse la sarta de improperios que pugnaban por salir de su garganta al ser llamado enano. Sin querer desvió la mirada a algún punto muerto, desde que Smith le ordenó no hacer nada estúpido ni que llamase la atención no hacía más que sentirse miserablemente inútil. Nunca soportó ser el estorbo de alguien más, tal vez era por eso que había optado por una vida condenada a la soledad, pues él era feliz con sus manías y sus productos de limpieza. Pero tuvo que llegar el mocoso, con su sonrisa arrolladora y sus ojos de inocencia infinita. Suspiró con pesar: recordar y autolamentarse no traerían al alemán de vuelta.

- ¿Qué necesitas, cuatro ojos? – Preguntó al fin.

- Necesito averiguar cuál de estas bóvedas guarda relación con El Mudo.

- Tal vez alguna de ellas esté al nombre de Albert Parker.

- Sí, también lo he pensado así. Pero resulta que por política de la empresa no nos pueden alcanzar la información inmediatamente. Si hemos conseguido entrar hasta aquí es porque venimos con una autorización firmada por Erwin, pero aun así...

De repente algo se accionó en su mente y el recuerdo de un par de incisivos marcados la abordó. Con una sonrisa maniática corrió hacia el otro extremo del almacén. El Mudo podía ser muy hábil en cuánto a borrar sus huellas y ponerle trabas cibernéticas, pero sin duda era una persona muy predecible. Paró su carrera en cuanto la bóveda número 48 estuvo frente a ella; a su atrás venía pisándole los talones el capitán francés.

- Esta es. – Dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos. – Me juego mi colección de titanes en miniatura que aquí está lo que sea que estamos buscando.

- Eres una demente. – Respondió con una sonrisa. Ahora sí podía sentirlo, pronto estaría cerca de Eren.

.

.

.

12:00 p.m. – Alemania

.

La hora del almuerzo se iba acercando y cada transeúnte iba ansioso en busca de un poco de alimento para reponer las energías de las labores del día. Pero en _El Rincón del Café,_ otra era la historia. Desde que la señora Jones decidió incluir alimentos variados en su menú, las personas que solían frecuentarla en busca de un postre dejaron de asistir. Desanimada vio como algunos ejecutivos echaban un ojo a la breve carta que había dispuesto Sasha Braus –su nueva mesera- para ellos; los hombres no parecían muy animados por la cocina improvisada que Connie Springer –el nuevo chef- estaba inaugurando. La campanita de la entrada sonó aquella vez para revelar a una joven que recordaba de alguna vez; fijándose bien en su belleza pudo encontrarla entre los rostros de sus conocidos. Aquella jovencita de rasgos asiáticos era la misma que en contadas ocasiones acompañó a uno de sus clientes favoritos. Lo recuerdaba muy bien, el joven mudo de ojos bonitos.

- Hola. – La saludó acercándose cuando la vio tomar asiento donde el mismo joven siempre se sentaba: junto a la ventana.

- Hola. – Devolvió el saludo seca.

- Hace tiempo que no veo a tu amigo... Eren, ¿verdad? – Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras le servía un poco de café de cortesía.

- Sí, yo tampoco lo veo hace tiempo. – Contestó sin más; aparentemente Maya Jones no estaba enterada de la desaparición del muchacho, asimismo ella tampoco tenía intenciones de ponerla al día.

- Es un buen muchacho... Aún recuerdo cuando me escribió su nombre en una servilleta, sin duda encantador. – Continúo relatando la mujer sin poner atención a la cara de hastío que la más joven comenzaba a formar. – Tampoco veo al muchacho rubio por aquí.

- ¿Armin? - Preguntó extrañada, no pensó que el blondo, con lo ocupado que andaba siempre, tuviera tiempo para perder las tardes en una cafetería tan empalagosa.

- Sí, ese mismo. Solía venir con tu amigo de vez en cuando; pero luego dejó de acompañarlo... creo que tuvieron una disputa.

Ackerman la miró extrañada. Armin jamás se enojaba, ni siquiera aquella vez en la que irrumpió en su casa hace años cuando estaba en búsqueda de Eren, ni cuando Jean le perdió uno de sus libros favoritos; el rubio tenía una paciencia infinita. Recordó con melancolía los tiempos en la secundaria, cuando ella recién llegó a la ajetreada Alemania, con su consumo alto de cerveza y su lengua gritona. En aquellos años se apegó tanto a Eren que aprendió sin querer a apreciar al rubio, con sus bonitos ojos azules y cara de niña nunca le cayó tan bien; tal vez porque siempre se la pasaba junto al castaño, pero finalmente comprendió que si quería ser amiga del alemán, tenía que ser amiga de Arlet. A pesar de todo, Armin siempre fue una buena compañía, callada, confiable y leal; además que parecía tener a Eren en un pedestal.

- ¡Oh, por cierto querida! – La mujer llamó su atención nuevamente. - ¿Podrías devolverle esto a tu amigo el rubio?

- Claro.

- Se lo dejó aquella vez en la que discutió con tu otro amigo... Fue sorprendente, en serio, nunca había visto discutir a dos mudos.

Mikasa observó el libro que le dio Jones antes de que se fuera a perseguir a una pareja que se hacían fotos al lado de un ventanal. La tapa parecía gastada, pero supuso que se trataba una vez más de los libros de historia con los que siempre su amigo cargaba. No supo qué fue pero algo dentro de ella la impulsó a ojear en su interior. Letras y más letras; lo alzó un poco, pasando las páginas a velocidad cuando algunas hojas sueltas cayeron al piso. Extrañada, se inclinó para recogerlas; cuando las tuvo frente a sus ojos, un latido se le saltó del corazón.

- No puede ser... –

.

.

.

12:15 p.m. – Alemania.

.

- Eren... ¿Estás despierto? –

La voz le pareció lejana, distante. Pero a diferencia de los días anteriores, se percató que ahora tenía los sentidos más despiertos; notó el cuerpo pesado y resentido, como si le hubiese pasado dos camiones encima, los ojos aún le ardían pero aun así intentó abrirlos. Mal intento. Frente a él había alguna luz potente que le daba directo al rostro, con tantos días negado a la luz no pudo evitar sentir tremendo dolor en sus retinas. Intentó mover sus manos. Ellas seguían sujetas pero el amarre había sido aflojado, otorgándole un breve descanso a sus articulaciones maltrechas. Ardían. Ardían sus muñecas y sus tobillos. Quiso quejarse, pero –como siempre- el intento se murió en su garganta.

- Eren, ¿estás bien? –

La voz ahora estaba más cercana. Le sonaba familiar; muy familiar. Abrió poco a poco sus ojos, tomándose unos buenos cinco minutos para que sus orbes verdes empezaran a distinguir algo más que manchas moradas y oscuras. Unos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada. El alemán comenzó a sollozar; estaba confundido, la droga todavía seguía en su sistema pero ya no tan fuerte como en un principio, por otro lado, no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Armin, su mejor amigo, estaba junto a él. El miedo le invadió: de repente el blondo se encontraba encerrado junto a él. Abrió la boca y con sus labios dibujó su nombre. Trató de mover las manos para comunicarse pero estas se hallaban vendadas.

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Saldremos juntos de esto.

Una sonrisa débil afloró en sus labios resecos. Él conocía mejor que nadie la gran capacidad del rubio para salir triunfante hasta en la situación más peliaguda. Arlet siempre tuvo buena capacidad de expresión y su poder de convencimiento era asombroso. Pero, entonces, cayó en cuenta que algo andaba fuera de lugar y la sonrisa se le borró al instante. Observó mejor a su amigo, que se iba alejando en busca de algo en una mesa de madera: el muchacho no parecía haber sufrido agresión alguna, caminaba bien, lucía hidratado y no había señal en su cuerpo que indicara haber luchado contra alguien más para llegar a donde estaba ahora.

- Afuera todo es un loquerío... Te están buscando, Eren. - La voz de Armin sonó calmada, pero sus ojos se veían inquietos. - Tenemos que huir. Ven conmigo.

Los ojos verdes e irritados del mayor se perdieron en el par azules; confundido como estaba, lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue negar lentamente. El blondo se sorprendió levemente, pero de inmediato sonrió tranquilo. Caminó despacio hacia la silla que lo mantenía preso y con gesto suave le acarició la mano de la misma forma en que el castaño lo hacía cuando quería demostrarle su apoyo y cariño. Palabras calmantes comenzaron a emerger de sus labios, buscando la forma de convencer a Jaeger de una fuga en conjunto; pero el joven pintor no cedió. De repente lo que fue en un principio una caricia conciliadora, se transformó en un agarre asfixiante que le quemaba la muñeca.

- Lo sabes, ¿No? - preguntó con un leve tembleque en la voz. - deberías saberlo... Todo lo que he hecho por ti, por nosotros, para que estemos juntos.

De los ojos del blondo comenzaron a brotar pequeñas gotitas saladas, su voz se hizo un tono más aguda; por su parte, Eren lo miró desconcertado, sin saber reconocer al rubio como aquel mejor amigo con el cual compartió tanto.

- ¡Yo soy el único que te entiende! - exclamó desesperado. - yo estuve ahí cuando todo pasó.

Jaeger lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, no entendía a qué se refería exactamente el blondo.

- Fui yo quien llamó a la ambulancia aquella noche... ¿Recuerdas, Eren?

Y todo pasó, como una cinta vieja de video casera. La noche, sus padres, el intruso, y un par de ojos azules que lo veían todo desde la puerta entreabierta. Armin Arlet aquella noche, como muchas otras atrás, fue en busca de cobijo donde los Jaeger aprovechando que el irresponsable de su padre había salido a ahogar sus penas en algo de alcohol y en un par de putas. Terrible fue la sorpresa al encontrarse con la puerta principal abierta y la pequeña luz de su vida siendo silenciada tortuosamente por una sombra. Entró sigilosamente, con el alma atascada en la garganta, cogió el teléfono y marcó los números que se sabía de memoria gracias al kindergarten. Aun pese a los gritos de su amigo -mientras los pudo emitir- no logró retirar la mirada de semejante ultraje, grabando en su retina como tatuaje eterno la voz de Eren silenciándose y sus bonitos ojos pidiéndole que le rescatese. Pero no pudo moverse, ni gritar, solo esperó a que la sirena de la ambulancia espantara al malnacido que había osado lastimar a su amigo para ir en su búsqueda. Lo encontró a punto de perder la inconsciencia, con gran parte de su pecho y cuello bañado en sangre; cogió su mano suavemente y le susurró a su oído las promesas que doce años más tarde cumpliría.

- Sí, yo maté a Michael Williams; yo me vengué por nosotros dos.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy. Espero se queden hasta el final, ya solo falta la segunda parte y se acaba :') .<p>

Cualquier duda, comentario, gustosa lo contestaré! :D!

Trataré de subir la parte II en dos días... POSIBLEMENTE. xD.. Solo puedo escribir en las noches -madrugadas- y en algunas "tardes" xD..En fin! Nos leemos :)


	9. Chapter 8 - Parte II

Hola!

Pues, antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me regalan sus comentarios, follows and favorites! Me hacen en serio muy feliz :)! Y, dos, quería disculparme por la demora! Prometí subirlo ayer, y creánme, en realidad sí era posible pero yo y mi terquedad...! xD 

He estado escribiendo como desalmada estas últimas madrugadas porque resulta que se me dio la racha de ver animes xD! Era como "uno más y me pongo a escribir"... y ya sabrán ustedes xD! Eso era en las noches, que en realidad es el único momento en mi día que tengo para mí. Ahora sí, unas breves notas antes del cap.

NOTA 1: Un par de personas me preguntaron sobre la expresión _"Fue sorprendente, en serio, nunca había visto discutir a dos mudos"_ (es parte del diálogo que sostiene Mary Jones con Mikasa) A lo que me quería referir es a lo siguiente, tanto Eren como Armin se comunican por lenguaje de señas, que por sí ya es algo vistoso (por lo menos para mí), entonces cuando ellos discutieron aquel día hicieron de sus gestos más vistosos de lo usual, es decir, más llamativos. A eso básicamente se quería referir la mujer entrometida xD. Espero haberme dejado entender.

NOTA 2: Sé que mencioné en el capítulo anterior que este sería el último. Adivinen qué, estaba escribiendo hasta hace unos quince minutos atrás e iba por más de las 4000 palabras. Así que decidí dejar este capítulo hasta aquí y dejar el final más un pequeño extra (el lemon) para el siguiente... probablemente habrá un pequeño epílogo, todavía tengo que verlo bien... En fin, no se ilusiones, este cap lo corté, casi en la mitad, porque la otra lo dejé para el siguiente. La buena noticia es que ya está hecha una mitad así que no debe tomarme mucho tiempo la otra para finalizar, de una vez por todas, esta historia :)!

Eso ha sido todo! Espero disfruten del capítulo :)

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo VIII**

.

**Parte II**

.

.

Domingo 27 de Julio del 2014, 12:30 p.m. – Alemania

.

Una portátil. Una simple y sencilla computadora portátil fue todo lo que hallaron tras mandar a abrir la bóveda número 48. Confirmaron que, en efecto, el dispositivo estaba a nombre de Albert Parker. Con algo de prisa subieron a la Van con la que Zoe solía transportarse y, sin más, emprendieron rumbo al cuartel. El francés llevaba algo de dos horas sumergido en el pequeño ordenador de Parker. Fastidiado rellenó su taza de café. En muchas ocasiones pudo resolver grandes casos con la ayuda de su intuición, fue por eso que no abandonó su tarea cuando todo el escuadrón de policía salió a comer. Hanji lo dejó a cargo de la portátil de Parker mientras ella iba en busca de la última pieza para comenzar la etapa final de su plan de tres pasos: actuar. Con fastidio comenzó a revisar carpeta por carpeta, en busca de cualquier cosa que le indicase algo sobre El Mudo; frustrado comprobó que la mayoría de los archivos habían sido eliminados. Se tomó un par de minutos para sopesar sus opciones: si las suposiciones de Zoe eran acertadas, eso quería decir que El Mudo, de alguna u otra forma, se había comunicado con su víctima antes de darle el golpe final. ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay en un mundo globalizado con tendencia tecnológica que un asesino se comunique con su víctima por e-mail? Sin esperar medio minuto más buscó entre los expedientes la cuenta de correo electrónico de Parker.

Albert Parker manejaba dos cuentas electrónicas básicamente: una exclusivamente para temas laborales, y la otra dedicada únicamente a su vida personal. Revisó primero la laboral; en ella pudo comprobar que el hombre era un viejo comerciante de camas importadas poco conocido por los medios, nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, fue la personal en la que encontró gran material: Albert, quien tenía cincuenta y ocho años cuando falleció, era un traficante desapercibido de pornografía infantil; por lo que pudo observar en el registro de sus correos, comenzó con el negocio hace un par de años atrás. Asqueado quiso cerrar la pestaña al comprobar que el 75% de su correspondencia virtual se basaba en el acto ilegal, pero fue un pequeño correo que casi pasó por alto lo que terminó de llamar su atención. El asunto era "saludos" y el emisor un tal "Namir Latré"; sorprendido por su nuevo descubrimiento decidió indagar más. Fueron aproximadamente cinco mensajes que encontró bajo el nombre de Latré, en ellos concluyó que el sujeto misterioso guardaba una rara relación amical que rayaba en lo sentimental. Si no mal recordaba, un sujeto bajo el mismo nombre solía mantener comunicación frecuente con el alemán.

Tecleó en su base de datos el nombre del francés, y comprobó –en efecto- que tal sujeto en cuestión no existió nunca. La molesta sensación de que algo se le estaba escapando de la vista no dejó de inquietarlo. Exasperado por encontrar un pasillo sin salida, golpeó con un puño la superficie lisa del escritorio, provocando un café derramado y un trío de palabras ofensivas. Con fastidio retiró la computadora de Parker antes que se estropeara y alejó los expedientes que fueron solicitados por tratarse de las amistades de Eren Jaeger. Con desinterés se fijó en las fotos variadas de cada uno de ellos y en sus nombres. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Te tengo.

.

.

.

1:02 p.m. – Alemania

.

La suerte no existe, uno mismo la crea. Eso fue lo que le dijo su padre, Zack Ackerman, cuando la mandó directo a Alemania a hacerse mujer a la edad de quince años. En ese entonces, se juró nunca volver a su amado Japón y a comenzar a trabajar arduamente en un futuro en Alemania. Sin embargo, aquel día en que conoció a Eren Jaeger y, posteriormente, a Armin Arlet no pudo evitar pensar que tuvo un golpe de suerte, de esos que se da una vez en la vida. La amistad, la confianza, la lealtad eran valores que en su antigua casta eran meros sustantivos; pero fueron ellos quienes le dieron un sentido verbal a aquellas palabras y que posteriormente se convertirían en los engranes por los cuales funciona su mundo. Eran sus amigos, eran su golpe de suerte, su fuente de felicidad, aquella excepción a la regla que su madre le había enseñado a escondidas de su padre cuando aún se batía entre la vida y la muerte gracias a una extraña enfermedad incurable. La vida le había quitado a su familia, su hogar japonés y ahora no podía permitir que le arrebatara tan cruelmente a la dos únicas personas con las que imaginó una vida entera.

Se sorprendió cuando unas silenciosas lágrimas furtivas se deslizaron cautelosas por sus mejillas; hacía más de cinco años en los cuales no había llorado ni mostrado signo de debilidad alguna. Con una extraña amargura observó las fotografías que habían llegado a sus manos sin siquiera pretenderlo: Eren. Eren durmiendo. Eren comiendo. Eren en el vestidor. Eren tomando el bus. Eren dibujando. Eren hablando por señas. Eren besando a Dereck. Eren, Eren, simplemente Eren en toda su expresión. ¿Qué hacía Armin con fotografías de Jaeger? ¿Acaso él...? Suspiró frustrada por toda la amalgama dispersa que comenzaba a revolucionar su interior mientras una pequeña parte de ella luchaba por buscar la inocencia de su amigo Arlet en todo el meollo de la discordia, pero sus intentos se vieron trancados en cuanto alguien tocó a su puerta. Con pesadez se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

- Usted...

.

.

.

1:30 p.m. – Alemania

.

Su padre no siempre fue una mala persona. En sus momentos de lucidez se preocupaba de inculcarle esa pasión suya que tenía por la medicina; pero él, a sus cortos años de vida, había optado por hacer de su vida un medio de justicia.

La noche en la que Eren sufrió a manos de aquel malnacido fue a parar a un hospital que trató sus heridas por una semana entera. Ni un día más ni un día menos. Mientras el pequeño de siete años yacía bajo protección del hospital, la policía trató su caso, poniendo en alerta a los vecinos de la posible presencia de un asesino pederasta por la zona; pero en cuanto _Caritas Felices de Shingashina _vino a por el menor, la policía paralizó por completo todas sus investigaciones dejando a la deriva la inocencia perdida de su mejor amigo. Indignado por la política del cuerpo policial –el cual no se movía eficientemente cuando no había quien llore o reclame por el agraviado- decidió a sus breves años de vida tomar cartas en el asunto en cuanto se volviese grande. Y lo hizo. Por años sembró en su pequeño corazón toda aquella discordia que no se atrevió a sentir por nadie antes de lo sucedido con Eren –incluso cuando su padre abusaba de él-, ideando, planificando paso por paso, movimiento por movimiento. Nada lo dejó a la suerte, y todo tuvo un significado especial para él.

Acabó con la vida de su padre cuando todavía tenía once primaveras. Dado que Jaeger yacía recluido en un albergue para menores desamparados de la vida, él pasó los últimos años de su niñez sobreviviendo a los malos tratos de su progenitor y aprendiendo todo lo que su basto cerebro de superdotado le permitía. Siempre fue un alumno prodigio y nunca dio problemas a nadie, tal vez fue por eso que en cuanto hallaron el cadáver de John Arlet –un conocido cardiólogo de la zona que pasaba la mayor parte de sus ratos libres viviendo en ebriedad- sumergido en peste alcohólica y con la fotografía de quien reconocieron como su exesposa en una mano, atribuyeron el fatídico accidente a un suicidio en pleno estado etílico. El asunto quedó zanjado y Armin pasó a vivir con una tía lejana que decidió adoptarlo por los siguientes cuatro años, mientras el niño prodigio demostraba al juez encargado de su caso que era lo suficientemente capaz de manejar la breve herencia que su padre dejó intacta de su adicción. Los años pasaron en lenta tortura sin la presencia del castaño, pero fueron útiles para que él hiciera sus propias averiguaciones en completo anonimato. Se convirtió en un vengador errante que hacía justicia por sus propias manos, que castigaba a los malos al igual que aquellos héroes de comics que tanto leía cuando niño; se convenció que con su intelecto sobresaliente podía hacer un mejor mundo para él y para Eren.

Pero como todo en la vida, las cosas no suelen salir a pedir de boca. Jaeger yacía inconsciente tras reaccionar salvajemente ante su propia revelación. Sinceramente, él esperó que por lo menos el alemán comprendiera su proceder, al final de cuentas él fue la razón por la cual El Mudo emergió desde lo más profundo de su alma perdida. Con los ojos fríos y azules observó como el joven dormitaba en un profundo sueño, ajeno del nuevo rumbo que estaba por tomar las cosas.

.

.

.

2:00 p.m. – Alemania.

.

- ¡¿Y tú quieres que me crea esa mierda?!

La reacción de la asiática fue de por más esperada. En la pequeña oficina de Rivaille estaban reunidos Hanji, Erwin y Mikasa. Zoe había llegado minutos atrás, seguida fielmente por la joven invitada. La joven mujer había sido abordada por la médico forense en su propio departamento, con una orden firmada por Smith en la cual solicitaba su presencia inmediatamente para una intervención policial de alto riesgo; ella, por supuesto, se negó a participar en cualquier asunto que involucrada al enano secuestrador, pero en cuanto la de anteojos le mencionó que estaban por encontrar a Jaeger y que necesitaban de su ayuda, no dudó en seguirla. Ahora estaba allí, sentada en una incómoda silla con una taza de líquido desconocido situada frente a ella, con un francés soltando lo que ella consideraba una total incoherencia.

- No levantes la voz, mocosa malcriada. No necesitamos que nos creas, necesitamos que respondas nuestras preguntas. – La voz grave del capitán francés no hizo más que enervarle los nervios.

- ¡Armin no es ningún asesino!

- Tu amigo es nuestro principal sospechoso, así que será mejor que respondas por las buenas sino yo mismo te saco las respuestas a golpes.

- Lo que Rivaille quiere decir, Mikasa, es que tenemos pruebas de la posible autoría de Arlet en el caso de El Mudo.

La voz de Smith fue más tranquila, pero no por ello menos severa. Sus ojos azules se hallaban revividos por alguna extraña fuerza que parecía sacar de todo este embrollo. Aun así no pudo evitar pensar que todo ello se trataba de una pérdida de tiempo; Armin Arlet no podía ser el asesino, simplemente no podía serlo. La mano de una tercera persona se posó en su hombro izquierdo, con pesar vio que se trataba de la mujer que la trajo hasta allí.

- Deja por lo menos que te mostremos lo que tenemos.

La duda inundó su mirada. ¿Acaso podía ser verdad que había alguna posibilidad que el rubio cometiera tremenda sarta de crímenes y que se llevara a Eren consigo? Con dolor recordó las siete fotografías que yacían bien guardadas en el interior de su morral, ocultas de la luz entre algunas páginas de un libro gastado. Se tomó siete segundos, uno por foto, para finalmente asentir brevemente. Hanji le sonrió conciliadora y con una mirada seria invitó al francés a proseguir.

- ¿Has oído alguna vez este nombre? – Frente a ella Rivaille posicionó un conjunto de letras sueltas que transformó en dos palabras que ella tardó un par de segundos en reconocer:

.

E

.

- ... – La pregunta la dejó helada, pero aun así se dignó a responder. – Sí, es el amigo virtual de Eren.

- ¿Qué sabes de él?

- Eren no dice mucho de él; creo que es francés y estudia fotografía. ¿A qué viene eso?

- Dime, ahora, ¿conoces este nombre?

El francés reacomodó las letras que estaban sobre su escritorio, el nombre de Namir Latré fue sustituido por uno mucho más conocido. Con sorpresa y con una emoción desagradable a la que no supo dar nombre vio el nuevo par de palabras que aquel enano había formado para ella:

.

T

.

- Namir Latré es Armin Arlet. – Respondió seguro el hombre frente a ella. – Namir Latré no es más que un simple juego de letras para variar el verdadero nombre de Armin Arlet. Puede que tu amigo sea muy listo, pero no se esforzó demasiado en ocultar su identidad.

La joven universitaria no pronunció palabra, tan solo fijó su vista en aquel nombre que había leído ciento de veces y que pertenecía a una persona que ella juraba conocer. Smith sacó unas hojas impresas de un sobre que hasta ahora había sido ignorado; en él se mostraba la correspondencia virtual que Namir Latré mantenía con Albert Parker cuando aún el hombre respiraba. No lo leyó del todo, pero de ella pudo rescatar que ambos personajes mantenían una relación que se escapaba de los estándares de amistad.

- Arlet estuvo usando esta cuenta falsa para entablar comunicación con la última víctima de El Mudo y con Eren Jaeger, quien, como tú sabes, está desaparecido pero no libre de sospechas.

- ¡Eren no es un asesino! -La voz seria de Zoe la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Así como están las cosas existen dos posibilidades: Armin es El Mudo, o Armin es el cómplice mayor de El Mudo. – La doctora no necesitó decir más para que Ackerman terminara de comprender su punto. Ella quería que hablara para descartar la participación de Eren en aquellos terribles asesinatos; aun así no podía evitar pensar que aún había un factor de riesgo en todo ello.

- Mikasa. – La voz de Smith llamó su atención. – Nosotros no creemos que Eren sea parte de esto, tan solo estuvo en el momento equivocado, en el lugar equivocado con la persona equivocada. Pero lo que sí podemos asegurarte es que si nuestras suposiciones son certeras, entonces Eren está en grave peligro. De ti dependerá de si vive o muere a manos de él. ¿Sabes algo que no te hayamos dicho?

La joven mujer bajó la mirada posándola en su morral. Todo lo que los tres agentes le mencionaron tenía un grado de lógica. Ella no podía permitir que el alemán, su Eren, saliera herido. No, ella no podía seguir perdiendo más a su familia; aun si Armin resultase culpable, ella no podía permitirse perderlos a los dos. Con un suspiro sacó de su morral el libro de tapa gastada y lo abrió justo en donde se guardaban las fotografías de Jaeger.

- Armin siempre ha sido muy atento con Eren. – Dijo con una sonrisa amarga. -Lo dejó olvidado en una cafetería que Eren solía frecuentar... Encontré las fotografías al interior del libro.

El primero en coger las imágenes fue el francés, quien viendo rápidamente una por una no pudo evitar pararse en un acto sorpresivo. Su ceño se hallaba notoriamente fruncido y un sentimiento oscuro invadió sus retinas. La mano grande de Smith trató de calmarlo, pero nada podía aminorar todo el cúmulo de emociones que se estaba avivando en su interior.

- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó con voz sombría.

- Armín siempre hablaba de los años en los que él y Eren eran unos niños, y de lo mucho que disfrutaba de jugar en la casa de los Jaeger.

La joven asiática no necesitó decir más para que Hanji tecleara a sorprendente velocidad en una portátil de la oficina. Con una sonrisa victoriosa exclamó:

- ¡Aquí está! ¡La antigua casa de los Jaeger!

.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Probablemente utilice esta madrugada para avanzar el <strong>cap 9<strong> (que este sí es definitivamente el final). Espero les haya agradado.

Muchas gracias por leer! Y cuéntenme si alguno o alguna adivinó el pequeño juego de letras con el nombre de Namir. Créanme que me estuve rompiendo la cabezota para crear algo decente xD!

Muchas gracias, cualquier consulta, duda o comentario es bienvenido. Nos leemos en esta semana :D!


End file.
